El destino
by MelLutz L
Summary: Un presentimiento. Un sueño. Un destino. Cuando por fin creo tener mi final feliz… la vida me lo arranca. Una nueva vida. Y una nueva familia. Pd: Tener Kleenex a la mano. Team Happy Ending
1. Chapter 1

El destino

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

***.*.*.***

**(Sin betear)**

Parte I

— _¡Edward!— grito pero él no escucha sigue cruzando la calle, sonríe ante alguna estupidez que ha escuchado. Nuestro pequeño hijo suelta su mano, corre mientras Edward da dos zancadas y le grita que se detenga._

_Miro hacia la calle, dos carros vienen en exceso de velocidad._

— _¡Edward!— vuelvo a gritar pero el sigue sin escucharme y corriendo detrás de nuestro hijo gritándole que se detenga._

_Anthony, mi pequeño, piensa que papá está jugando con él y sube la velocidad, todo lo que sus cortas piernas le permiten. Se carcajea y un sonido fuerte, como el pito de un camión irrumpe de la nada; Edward corre más fuerte al escuchar el claxon._

_Lo alcanza, el camión está cerca y lo único que logra hacer es tirar su cuerpo contra el de mi hijo, mientras el pito suena más fuerte._

_Las llantas chillan, la gente corre y yo no puedo moverme, algo me detiene por la cintura; es una muchacha me dice que todo está perdido, me zafo de su agarre corro hacia ellos._

_Mi cuerpo se agita, las lágrimas salen descontroladas de mis ojos, tanto, que no me permiten ver, la gente está agolpada murmurando y viendo al centro del círculo que se ha formado, me abro paso buscando a mi esposo e hijo. No los veo, busco entre toda esa gente pero no los encuentro._

_Bajo la mirada y mi corazón deja de latir, la camiseta azul que le di el día de su cumpleaños estaba empapada de sangre, debajo de su cuerpo sobresale un bracito pálido con una pequeña manita, los dedos de esta se mueven perceptivamente, entonces un grito ensordecedor sale desgarrado de mi garganta._

_Ellos._

_Mi única familia._

_Edward mira a mis ojos y sonríe torcidamente. Quiero decirle que no se mueva pero mis sollozos lo impiden._

—_Feliz cumpleaños— mueve sus labios y sus ojos se nublan para luego tornarse blancos._

Abro los ojos sobresaltada, miro a mi alrededor; todo está oscuro con la luz del alba entrando por las rendijas de las persianas, un peso impide mi movimiento, giro la cabeza a mi derecha y ahí está él, dormido profundamente sus leves ronquidos hacen que mi respiración agitada baje su intensidad.

Las espesas pestañas forman una sombra en sus ojos cerrados, la barba que tanto me ha costado, para que la deje un par de días más, pica en mi cuello, tiene el rostro enterrado ahí, sus labios entreabiertos que llaman a ser besados.

Junto mis labios en los suyos, Edward detesta ser besado antes de que se lave la boca, su sabor matutino es lo mejor que puedo probar, muchas veces bromeando me dice cochina, pero no me interesa, amo cada uno de sus sabores, de sus olores.

Comienzo a mover mis labios lentamente contra los de él, siento como estira sus labios formando una sonrisa y abre la boca permitiéndole el paso a la lengua, él también los mueve y murmura algo que no logro comprender.

Mi pesadilla desaparece pero me queda una sensación desagradable.

Había estado soñando lo mismo la última semana, al principio eran imágenes borrosas y no les prestaba atención, pero ahora, son tan reales que me da miedo.

Mi hijo y Edward son mi única familia, sin ellos moriría.

_Ellos son todo para mí._

Muevo mi cuerpo sobre el de mi esposo, él está encantado, sus manos las sitúa en la parte baja de mi cadera, justo en la curvatura de mi trasero, aprieta sus dedos en mi piel, me acomodo de tal manera que no tengo todo mi peso sobre él.

Los labios siguen su danza interminable, su lengua pelea con la mía, ambas recorren nuestras bocas, ambas luchan y ambos ronroneamos.

Sus manos ejercen presión haciendo que baje un poco y que nuestros sexos, a través de la ropa interior, choquen.

Desde que nos casamos acostumbrábamos a dormir desnudos, así no tendríamos más ropa desgarrada pero al nacer y el caminar de nuestro pequeño hace que durmamos con ligeras pijamas. Bueno, solo yo pero mi bata siempre amanece fuera de mi cuerpo, es inevitable. Disfruto cada caricia.

Muerde, chupa, da pequeños golpes con su lengua en la mía y hace que me vuelva loca con sus simulacros de estocadas.

No quiero más preliminares por eso cuando siento que comienza a mover su mano entre ambos, lo detengo, detengo todo.

Me pongo de pie y mordiéndome el labio provocativamente retiro mi bata, dejando mis senos al aire.

Edward sonríe, palmea su regazo y yo corro a sentarme a ahorcadas.

La boca busca mis pechos, los besa reverenciándolos, adoro cuando hace eso. Muerde el pezón ligeramente pero estoy tan sensible que me hace estremecer y soltar un quejido, ahora estoy jadeando, sus caricias me vuelven loca.

No sé en qué momento ha retirado su bóxer, solo siento cuando se introduce en mí y mi boca produce un gritillo de satisfacción, ese es mi lugar favorito, estar con Edward dentro de mí, hace que me sienta segura, más segura de lo normal.

Ambos nos criamos en el mismo orfanato, llegamos el mismo día y tenemos la misma edad.

A él lo dejaron en la puerta del orfanato, una monjita iba de salida a buscar víveres y lo encontró.

A mí me dejaron en las puertas de la iglesia, el sacerdote me encontró y me envió con las monjitas.

No había más cuneros por lo que ambos compartimos cuna, uno al lado del otro.

No hemos sufrido para estar juntos, hemos sufrido juntos.

Siempre nos escondíamos en algún lugar cuando sabíamos que nos iban a visitar para hacer alguna elección, nunca nos quisieron adoptar juntos así que, nos la ingeniábamos para que no nos elijan.

Una fuerte estocada, mi espalda contra el colchón, hicieron que regrese al presente, los gruñidos de Edward, su cuerpo tenso, sus profundos ojos verdes viéndome a través de sus pestañas.

Remuevo un mechón que cae sobre su frente, el guiña un ojo haciéndole sonreír enamorada, siempre he estado enamorada de él.

Las monjas decían que el uno no podía dormir sin el otro, de más grandes Edward se colaba en el cuarto de las niñas y se metía en mi cama, amanecíamos ambos enredados… hasta ahora, enredados, sudorosos y extasiados.

—mmm…— un murmullo sale de mi garganta cuando Edward entra en mí en un nuevo ángulo. Alza mi pierna dejándola sobre su hombro; sale, entra, me vuelve loca, gimoteo, gruñe y entra, más profundo.

Nuestro amor siempre ha sido intenso, desde el comienzo, nos devoramos, nos comemos, nos amamos.

Nuestro amor es oscuro, es arrebatador, muchas veces sangriento, otras veces dulzón.

Cuando tuvimos edad para salir del orfanato, a ambos nos ubicaron en departamentos del gobierno, en lo más bajo del Bronx, junto a una monjita pero ni eso impedía que Edward y yo estemos juntos, me escabullía en la madrugada a su habitación, hacíamos el amor toda la noche. Todos los días era lo mismo, hasta que logré estudiar por las mañanas y trabajar medio tiempo

Para Edward fue más fácil, él es mecánico, lo aprendió en el orfanato junto con los otros. Él consiguió empleo en una concesionaria ensamblando los vehículos nuevos, no gana mucho pero junto con mi trabajo hemos logrado salir adelante y lograr formar muestra familia.

Nuestra casa es pequeña; dos habitaciones y una sala-comedor-cocina; no hay mucho espacio para que nuestro pequeño corra pero eso parece no importarle, no nos incomoda.

Por la mañana caminamos los tres hasta la guardería, dejamos a nuestro bebe y luego Edward y yo vamos juntos hasta la parada del metro, allí nos separamos.

Edward va para el centro de New York, yo me dirijo hacia Manhattan.

A la salida paso recogiendo a Anthony y Edward nos alcanza en el parque, jugamos hasta que mi pequeño se cansa, llevamos algo para la cena y cenamos en casa, juntos.

Esa había sido nuestra rutina desde hace 5 años, Edward y yo tenemos 25 y Anthony 2.

Otro empuje en mi interior hace que vea a Edward, choco mi cadera con la suya, apoyo la planta de mis pies en el colchón y me empino, directo al encuentro fuerte, duro y sensacional.

El cuerpo se Edward se tensa, mis paredes lo aprisionan, clara señal que ambos estamos por llegar, vuelvo a su encuentro, muerdo su hombro que es lo más cerca, doy pequeños besos subiendo por su mandíbula, su barba me pica, me hace cosquillas pero amo eso, es sensacional y le da un ligero aspecto a salvaje.

_Mi salvaje._

Gimoteo, salgo al encuentro, lo aprisiono en mi interior, lo siento palpitar, entra más profundo… no aguanto y dejo ir la bruna que se ha formado en mi vientre, él me llena y cae rendido sobre mí, estiro mis piernas, aun dentro mío, ese pequeño movimiento hace que mi cuerpo vuelva a tensarse y un pequeño orgasmo vuelva a arrasar mi cuerpo.

Edward jadea, yo jadeo, veo hacia la ventana aún es temprano, el sol recién está saliendo, desvío mis ojos hacia sus ojos verdes que me miran reverencialmente, me estremezco cuando sale de mí, miro hacia abajo, esta flácido pero si hago un par de movimiento con mi boca, lo tendré en mí y quiero, el calor vuelve a subir pero un "mamá" hace que me enfrié.

—Buenos días. — murmura cuando logra articular una palabra, su sonrisa post coital sexy me mata.

— ¡Que buenos días!— murmuro de respuesta, mis pensamientos están descoordinados, aun.

El suelta una risilla apegándome a su cuerpo sudoroso, su olor es tan especial, huele a bosque un poco de aceite y grasa.

Cuantas veces lo he visto con su overol azul, debajo de algún auto y mi libido salta, bailando emocionado porque ese hombre es extremadamente sexy y solo mío.

Las perras lo siguen en el trabajo por eso me encargo de todas las mañanas mandarlo sin ánimos de ver mujeres porque ha tenido suficiente conmigo. Si soy posesiva, muy posesiva.

Lo muerdo, lo lamo, lo chupo, lo consumo, porque él me pertenece, así como yo a él.

Soy suya y él mío.

—Te sentí temblar en la madrugada. — dice frunciendo el ceño, sonrió acariciando su quijada, restándole importancia.

—Quizás fue una pesadilla. — digo regalándole un casto beso en sus labios, me encojo de hombros y escondo mi rostro en el pecho de él.

_Tan fuerte y confortable._

— ¿Seguro?— pregunta, asiento y le doy otro beso.

—Mamá. — un quejido, dos golpecitos en la puerta.

—Voy, cariño. — digo suavemente.

Me levanto de la cama, le tiro a Edward su boxer que estaba caído al pie de la cama, rio, le cae en la cara.

Edward se los pone rápidamente y se mete debajo de las colchas.

_Aquí vamos…,_ digo mentalmente, me pongo mi salida de cama sobre mi cuerpo desnudo. Abro la puerta y un bólido pasa corriendo por mi lado, salta sobre la cama, sobre Edward mejor dicho.

— ¡Papá! — el cuerpito de Anthony se sacude de arriba a abajo sobre el cuerpo de Edward, él se hace el dormido, murmura algo y se da la vuelta "gruñendo". —¡Papá!— vuelve a gritar Anthony, gatea hasta la cabeza de Edward, la descubre de debajo de las colchas, abre sus parpados con sus deditos, mete otro dedo en la boca de este, Edward se lo muerde y Anthony ríe.

Esa es nuestra rutina; hacemos el amor al amanecer, Anthony "despierta" a Edward y desayunamos juntos.

Como familia aprovechamos cada segundo juntos para jugar, conversar y reír.

Edward alza a Anthony en sus brazos haciendo que pegue gritillos muy parecidos a las risas, lo mete en la ducha, se duchan juntos "machos con machos" me gritan cuando entro con ellos.

Cuando tenemos tiempo, nos metemos los tres a la tina, cuando Anthony era pequeño lo bañábamos juntos, ambos nos metíamos en la tina llena de agua caliente. Amamos hacer eso.

Aprovecho para recoger todo y tender la cama. Voy al cuarto de Anthony, busco su ropa, la dejo sobre la cama de nuestra habitación para que Edward se encargue de eso.

Voy a la cocina, del horno saco un pequeño pastel por el cumpleaños de Anthony, dos añitos, dentro de tres días es mi cumpleaños y Rosalie, mi mejor amiga, se ha ofrecido cuidar de nuestro bebé para que nosotros "aprovechemos" todo el día.

Escucho los alaridos de mis hombres acercarse a la cocina, pongo las dos velitas apresuradamente, las enciendo.

Edward trae a mi bebe en sus brazos, tapándole los ojos, Anthony quiere ver pero él no se lo permite; le hago una señal para que retire sus manos, lo hace y la boca de Anthony cae.

Comenzamos a cantar, Anthony aplaude divertido y cantando junto a nosotros, hacemos que sople las velitas, le damos sus regalos y le contamos que podemos pasar el día juntos, jugando en el parque y que almorzaremos en _Burguer King_, Anthony grita emocionado, ama las hamburguesas de ese local, a nosotros no nos gustan pero por nuestro mayor amor hacemos lo que sea.

Edward y yo hemos removido nuestros horarios, así quedar libres hoy miércoles, antes que el sábado no tenemos trabajo y no nos descontarán un día.

Nuestro día es el mejor, Anthony es feliz, juega todo lo que desea, en el parque no hay mucha gente por lo tanto, poco niños pero eso no importa nuestro niño es uno solitario, muchas veces me preocupo pero otras me recuerda a mí.

Pasamos por una tienda donde hay una camisa hermosa para mi esposo, lo obligo a entrar y probársela, podemos darnos ese pequeño gusto, nuestras deudas están saldadas y tenemos unos cuantos dólares libres.

La camisa cuesta $10 por ser final de temporada, estaba en promoción. Me gusta, se le pega a sus músculos, el color le asienta. La pago, es mi regalo por darme a mi hijo, sin su tenacidad no lo tuviera a mi lado.

Edward protesta pero yo gano y se la queda, sé que un día de estos me lo atribuye y al doble.

Los días después del 10 de septiembre pasan volando y llega el 13, mi cumpleaños.

El día comienza raro, Edward y yo hicimos el amor con una gran intensidad que es tan difícil explicarlo, mi hijo no se despertó solo, tuvimos que ir a levantarlo y lloró por no querer quedarse con Emmett y Rosalie.

_Extraño, totalmente extraño._

Al regresar a la habitación Edward tenía la camiseta azul que le regale, entonces, aquel sueño que no había regresado a mi desde esa vez… vino a mi cabeza, mi corazón se agita.

—Esa camiseta no te pongas. — dije haciendo que se sobresalte, camine hasta nuestro pequeño armario que estaba abierto, busqué entre la ropa hasta dar con una roja escocesa, completamente distinta a la anterior.

—Gracias. — me dijo besando mis labios. Asentí y caminé hasta la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Tengo una sensación extraña en mi cuerpo, las manos no dejan de temblar y mi corazón sigue agitado.

Hago el desayuno con un nudo en la garganta y pensando que quizás sea el último que lo tomamos juntos; sacudo la cabeza tratando de disipar aquel pésimo pensamiento.

_No puedes ser negativa, Bella_. Me reprendo.

Desayunamos en completo silencio, Edward nos ofrece ir al parque antes de ir a casa de nuestros amigos.

Anthony grita de felicidad alzando su vaso, se ha empeñado que esta tan grande que quiere desayunar como nosotros, derrama la leche sobre la camiseta de Edward.

Él se disculpa rápidamente, apenado pero Edward le resta importancia y dice que se va a cambiar.

Mientras Edward desaparece por la puerta de nuestra habitación, llevo a mi niño a la salida para recoger los bolsos que están preparados esperando para ser llevados a la casa de Rose.

Emmett dice que exagero con la cantidad de cosas que envío para Anthony pero es un niño, y los niños se ensucian, no me gusta que anda con ropa llena de tierra, después se enferma.

Anthony espera impacientemente, caminando de un lado a otro, mirando en pequeños espacios hacia la habitación.

Bufa y yo rio, me mira mal. Detesta que se burlen de él pero es inevitable. Él es adorable con sus mejillas sonrojadas y cachetes inflados, mueve su pie impacientemente y su cabello castaño cae en su frente, tal y como a Edward.

_Mis dos hombres._

Suelto un suspiro abrazándolo, esa sensación rara no me deja en paz, le acaricio la cara, lo lleno de besos, le hago cosquillas y escucho su risa de bebe que aún conserva.

Pero la sensación extraña sigue ahí, hacia donde sea que me mueva, es como si se hubiera pegado a mí y se empeñara en hacerme la vida imposible… porque si, es una tormenta tener esa sensación extraña susurrándome al oído que perderé a alguien.

Es voz interna me dice que me haga la idea de perderlos y mi pecho se obstaculiza, no hay paso de oxígeno a mis pulmones y la cabeza me duele, siento una presión en mi pecho cada vez más fuerte.

Siento los pasos de Edward acercarse, respiro profundo tratando de poner mi mejor sonrisa pero fallo al ver que Edward se ha puesto la camiseta del accidente de mis sueños.

Las lágrimas salen por mis ojos, Edward se preocupa me abraza y susurra cosas mi oído pero no escucho mi cerebro está paralizado, no logro pensar, los sollozos y gritos salen de mi boca con tan solo abrirla.

Le ruego a Edward en quedarnos, podríamos ver alguna película hacer este familiar y no solo de pareja.

Él lo acepta, me tranquilizo pero sigue ahí la presión.

Edward habla con mi bebé y le explica que me siento mal, le cuenta del cambio de planes pero Anthony, como todo niño, niega fervientemente, diciendo que estoy mintiendo.

Quizás solo son paranoias mías, entonces me tranquilizo un poco más.

Voy a lavarme la cara, regreso a la puerta donde me esperan mis dos hombrecitos, le doy un beso a Anthony y borro con mi pulgar unas cuantas lágrimas que caen, beso su frente y sonrió.

Creo que mi sonrisa sale como una nueva porque mi bebé cambia su expresión y hace un puchero.

— ¡Hey, campeón! Todo estará bien, ¿okay? — Edward le cruza el bolso donde lleva sus autos.

—Vamos, Antho. — tiro de su mano y Edward coge la otra.

La expresión de Anthony cambia y comienza a reír saltando, se balancea en medio de ambos y nos hace reír.

Sé que Edward está preocupado por su ceño fruncido, me mira de vez en cuando analizando mis reacciones.

Toda está en orden, el sol nos calienta y al llegar al parque los niños corren, Anthony también.

Edward y yo nos sentamos en una banca cerca de los juegos infantiles para poder vigilar a nuestro pequeño mientras tenemos nuestra mañana juntos, que no era lo planificado pero aun así, feliz de estar otro día a su lado.

— ¿Por qué el ataque de histeria?— La pregunta de Edward me descoloca al principio pero luego caigo en cuenta que pregunta sobre el llanto de más temprano.

—Es un sueño que tuve. — Murmuro viendo hacia la nada. El cuerpo se me estremece, me encojo de hombros y me relajo al sentir los brazos de Edward sobreprotectores a mi alrededor.

— ¿Puedes contarme de qué iba?— Su voz sale delicada, es la manera de demostrarme que a pesar de todo él siempre va a estar a mi lado.

Comienzo a relatarle todo, desde los primeros sueños borrosos hasta el del día del cumpleaños de Anthony, él también se estremece pero intenta ocultarlo para no preocuparme.

Ambos miramos como Anthony está conversando animadamente con una niña, siento esa presión en el pecho que me aflige a medida que pasa el día, mi corazón late y siento una mirada sobre mi… busco a mi alrededor, no encuentro a nadie, continuo mi charla con Edward que lo único que hace es reconfortarme.

—Papi, quiero helado. — hace un puchero haciéndonos reír.

Si, el día está caliente, así que podemos comer helado sin preocuparnos del frío, aunque mis manos están congeladas pero son mis nervios por el maldito sueño. Lo sé.

Edward asiente, me pregunta sobre el sabor que deseo, le digo vainilla, se pone de pie y le da la mano a mi chiquito.

Busco un carrito de helados cerca y el único que hay era cruzando la calle… mi cuerpo se paraliza, me pongo de pie lentamente actuando inconsciente.

El sueño, el mismo sueno… me desespero y empiezo a correr y a gritar, Edward no me escucha, vuelto a gritar pero el sigue caminando y todo sucede como en el sueño.

Los pitos.

Mis gritos.

Anthony corriendo.

Edward detrás de él tratando de detenerlo.

Y el chirrido de las llantas.

Intento dar un paso pero algo me detiene, miro hacia ese lugar.

La misma muchacha del sueño, menudita, cabello oscuro hasta los hombros, parece un duende me brinda una sonrisa de lastima. Frunzo el ceño.

¡Quiero ir! Pero ella no me deja, forcejeo, ella niega.

—Lo escrito… está escrito. — dice soltándome, da la vuelta y desaparece en medio del tumulto.

Mi cuerpo automáticamente se dirige hacia donde debería estar Anthony y Edward, los busco abriéndome paso entre la gente, llego al centro del círculo, bajo la mirada y ahí están los dos.

Me tiro sobre el cuerpo de Edward llorando, él tiene un brazo protectoramente con mi hijo pero el niño no se mueve.

La sirena informa que está cerca pero yo detengo a que los muevan, pueden estar con algo fracturado o que se yo.

Solo quiero que ellos se salven de esto.

Lloro, lloro sobre sus cuerpos, el de Edward se sacude, abre los ojos y sonríe torcidamente.  
—_Feliz cumpleaños, Bella._ — dice y cierra sus ojos.

El mundo se me viene encima, todo se desmorona sobre mí, quiero morir, quiero estar junto a ellos.

No debo pensar lo peor, me reprendo pero no puedo evitarlo; no me imagino una vida sin ellos.

Los paramédicos los suben a las canillas, los dirigen hacia la ambulancia, yo voy detrás de ellos y la presión que sentía en mi pecho se abre, dejándome un hueco sin poder respirar.

Escucho gritos, veo a alguien que mueve sus labios diciendo algo pero mis oídos pitan, muevo mi cabeza de un lado a otro miro como todos hablan, no escucho, la cabeza me duele de tal firma que parece que va a explotar y todo se desmorona a mi lado, volviéndose negro y uniéndome a Edward y mi hijo.

…

Un constante pitido hace que abra los ojos, adolorida, siento mi cabeza explotar, quiero moverme pero algo me lo impide, siento que una aguja se clava en mi brazo, miro y es un suero conectado.

Entonces todos los recuerdos vienen a mí, las lágrimas vienen a mí  
y mi cuerpo convulsiona.

Quiero gritar, quiero llorar pero sobre todo, quiero salir corriendo a ver a mi  
Esposo e hijo, ellos han de estar preocupados por mí.

_Ellos están bien… ellos están bien… ellos están bien…,_ me repito.

Trato de controlarme esta mañana  
Edward y Anthony se asustaron por mi reacción, ellos se preocuparan.

Muevo mi mano desocupada hacia mi rostro trato de limpiarme el rastro de las lágrimas, si Anthony me pregunta por qué tengo sucia la cara puedo darle cualquier pretexto y si lo hace Edward pudo decirle que me había asustado.

Respire hondo, ellos no deberían verme llorando o muerta de los nervios. Ellos deberían verme riendo y cocinándoles como siempre he disfrutado hacerlo.

La puerta de la habitación se abre despacio, sonrió, de seguro es Edward que viene por mi… me siento bien, así puedo ir a casa.

_Con mi familia._

Pero no es Edward, es la misma mujer que salió en mi pesadilla donde soñaba que un camión atropellaba a Edward y a Anthony…

Mi respiración se volvió errática, no lo había soñado.

Edward y Anthony no vendrían por mí.

No había soñado, lo había vivido.

Me pecho siente una fricción. No me deja respirar, es como si hubieran puesto una Roca gigante sobre mí y no permitiera el movimiento de mis pulmones, ni el paso del aire.

Jadeo… las maquinas pitan, mi corazón reanuda su marcha a la máxima velocidad y las imágenes llegan a mi mente.

—Hola, — Saluda dulcemente la muchacha, me sonríe pero yo solo quiero saber de mi marido e hijo. — afuera esta una chica llamada Rosalie. Reviso tus signos vitales y la hago pasar ¿entendido?— asiento, con Rosalie me siento más segura, ella ha de haber estado pendiente de mis hombres.

Seguro Anthony quiere estar con Edward, mi bebe ha de estar asustado, por eso mi esposo no está aquí.

Alguien debería quedare con mi hijo, ¿verdad?

Respiro un poco mejor. Cerebro había trabajado tan rápido que no me detuve a pensar en las posibilidades.

Le diría a Rose que convenza al médico de que estoy bien, que me diera el alta; al fin y al cabo cuando se propuso conquistar al "malote" del barrio Emmett, lo logró.

Mi amiga entra con cara lacia, miro detrás de ella, quizás Edward y Anthony vienen con ella... Pero nadie, no hay nadie, solo Rose con su cara de pocos amigos, aquella que da miedo.

Lo sé, es su máscara de frialdad. La pone cuando quiere protegerse o proteger a los suyos…

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— asiento desesperada por ver a mis hombres, deberíamos estar jugando o debería estar con Edward por mi cumpleaños, enredados, jadeantes, gritando y excitados… lo habíamos planeado.

— ¿Anthony?— pregunto, la desesperación es palpable en mi voz y en la tensión que cruza mi cuerpo. Rosalie desvía la mirada, sus ojos se aguaron y los míos al instante.

Siento más grande el hueco en mi pecho, las imágenes de mi bebé tendido en el pavimento debajo del cuerpo de Edward llegan a mi mente… no era un sueño, era la realidad.

No siento el aire, mis oídos pintan, vivir no tiene sentido… niego repetidas veces sacudiendo la cabeza.

¡Oh, mi bebe!

_¡Por favor… por favor… por favor…!_

_Que alguien me pellizque, quiero regresar a la realidad esta pesadilla es muy vivida, muy difícil de atravesar_.

—Bella…—Rosalie se quiebra, las lágrimas caen, estoy segura que las mías también se desbordan.

Me abraza fuerte, escondo el rostro en su cuello, paso mis brazos por su espalda, el escozor y el pinchazo de mi brazo por la aguja del suero son minoritarias comparadas al dolor que siento.

—Lo lamento tanto…— susurra mi amiga peinando mis cabellos; cierro los ojos… _mi bebe, mi pequeño Anthony, mi corazón, uno de mis hombres._

— ¿Cómo está?— susurro aun abrazada a ella.

Rosalie calla. Estoy segura que es algo que no quiere decirme.

Mi bebe necesita de su mamá. Me recrimino por estar aquí y no moverme hacia su lado.

—Dile al médico que venga. Que si no viene de todas maneras me levantare de esta mugrosa cama e iré junto a mi hijo. Anthony me necesita, Rose. — miro sus ojos rojos, al prever ha estado llorando por mucho más tiempo.

Niega, sonríe con lastima, sus ojos no brillan. Me da miedo… mucho.

Rosalie es fuerte, es capaz de irse contra el mundo y sé que lo haría por Anthony. Ella no puede tener hijo y sé que mi bebé era uno para ella.

—Bella, prométeme que no te alteraras. — traga, sus lágrimas se deshacen en la comisura de sus labios. Nunca la había tan rota… niego, cierro mis ojos.

_¡Por favor… mi bebe…!_

—Tendrás que hacerlo. En tu ser lleva una personita creciendo y no puedes alterarte. — la miro atónita.

¿Que acaba de decir? ¿Estoy embarazada?

— ¿Estoy…?— ella asiente. Poso mis manos en mi vientre, otro pedacito de Edward y mío.

_Como mi Anthony._

— ¿Y Edward?— miro a la puerta, otra vez. No sé cuántas veces lo he hecho pero quiero verlo, quiero estar con él, quiero ir a ver a mi bebe… _juntos_.

Porque juntos saldremos de esta, tendríamos que mudarnos a una casa un poco más amplia.

Ahora podemos hacerlo, nuestras deudas están saldadas, un pequeño lujo por nuestros hijos.

—Bella, necesito que tranquilices. Necesitamos tu firma, sin ella no podemos hacer algo. — achino mis ojos, no la entiendo, tengo mi cerebro cerrado. No entienden que quiero a Edward, que quiero que venga el puto médico y me dé el alta…

¡Quiero ver a mi hijo y a mi marido!

¿Tanto les cuesta entender?

—No… no… llévame a ver a mi bebé. Dile a Edward que venga o llévame donde esta él. — Rose abre la boca pero la cierra, sacude un poco su cabeza y respira hondo. Esta cabreada, lo sé, lo veo en su mirada y en la forma que empuña sus manos.

La miro desesperada. No tengo tiempo de dramas, solo quiero una cosa, eso se le hace difícil a menos que…

Regreso la mirada a sus ojos rojos, algo está mal. Me lo dice su mirada, la manera que no brillan sus orbes azules… ella asiente, sabe lo que le pregunto y en ese segundo, mi mundo se viene abajo.

¿Por qué vivir sin ellos? Quiero estar a su lado.

Cuando me case con Edward eliminamos el "hasta que la muerte nos separe" porque ni ella nos podría separar.

El hueco en el pecho termino de abrirse llevándose todo mi ser.

Mis dos hombres, aquellos que hacían mi día con una sonrisa.

Quiero llorar pero las lágrimas se han ido.

Quiero que alguien venga y me ponga un veneno mortal para seguirlos.

¡Quiero estar con ellos!

¡Maldita sea!

¡Así sea en el infierno!

Rosalie me mira fijamente, de seguro está esperando que me de un ataque pero siento mi cuerpo tan pesado que solo quiero morir… estar junto a ellos.

Escurro mi cuerpo sobre la camilla, me tapo hasta el tope de la cabeza y cierro los ojos, esperando que la muerte venga a mí.

Sin ellos no podré vivir, ellos eran mi única familia, todo lo que tenía, todo mi tesoro.

_Ahora estoy sola, sin ánimos de vivir…_

Rosalie retiro la sabana de mi cabeza, me mira con sus ojos sin vida, de seguro son la copia de los míos pero con la diferencia de color u que ella pronto estaría junto a su amor.

—Bella, necesitamos tu firma. — parpadeo. Si firmo estoy resignándome y no quiero parecer eso, quiero parecer que he peleado aunque este sin fuerza de hacerlo.

Niego sacudiendo la cabeza. Ella frunce el ceño preocupado.

—N-no— digo débil.

¡Quiero pelear!

¡Maldita sea!

—Bella, Edward está en coma y necesita una operación para desinflamar su cerebro. — el aire regresa a mí, pero solo un poco porque el hueco sigue.

— ¿Anthony?— murmuro, trago fuerte, mi garganta está seca, necesito agua, necesito estar al lado de Edward cuando este despierte. — ¿También la necesita?— Rose asiente y la vida regresa a mi cuerpo.

Pero la posición de su cuerpo tenso me dice que no es sencillo, que él está peor.

—Tienes que ser fuerte…— retuerce sus manos, su nerviosismo no me gusta. Para nada. —Nuestro angelito nos está cuidando desde el cielo. — entonces, las lágrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos.

Mi pecho se sacude, mis ojos escocen, mi nariz arde, mi garganta está cerrada y mi pecho esta presionado con algo invisible que no permite el paso del aire.

Rose me abraza, yo a ella. Escondo mi rostro en su pecho.

Ella es mi sostén, no sé qué haría sin su apoyo…

—Mi bebe…— sollozo. — Mi bebe…

—Vuelvo a repetirlo. Necesitamos tu firma, Bella. — Limpia mis lágrimas. — Salvemos a Edward. Él necesita la operación. Te necesita. — asiento, absorbo por la nariz.

— ¿Do-donde?— Ella busca detrás, unos papeles, no me fije que los traía con ella.

Desliza las hojas en mi regazo, con los ojos nublados firmo. Mi letra sale patuleca pero no es momento de delicadeza, es momento de actuar rápido.

Rose indica otros papeles, leo "Anthony Cullen", mis lágrimas se deslizan por las mejillas, limpio con las manos temblorosas.

_Mi bebe…_

_Bebe, cuida de tu padre._

El sueño fue una advertencia, vi su última sonrisa cuando pidió su helado.

Él era un niño tan feliz… ¿Por qué se fue?

Él era mi ángel y ahora lo es, literalmente.

_Mi angelito… mi pequeño angelito._

—Rose…— ella niega. Esta determinada, sabe lo que le pido. —Rosalie…— ruego.

—No, Bella. — dice tajante.

—Por favor…— pone su mano en ni boca.

—No, Bella. Recuerda a tu hijo sonriente. Será un gran impacto verlo así; su rostro está destruido. Casi ni se lo reconoce. — Mis lágrimas caen.

—Una última vez. — Rose niega de nuevo, esta reacia pero ella sabe que voy a ganar, por algo soy la terca número 1. — Quiero despedirme de él.

—Bella, no borres esa imagen sonriente de Anthony. No lo reconocerás; hazlo por tu bebe que está aquí. — toca mi vientre, me estremezco.

—Quiero sentir su cuerpo cálido, una última vez. — Rose suspira.

—No esta cálido. No me hagas esto difícil, Bella. Edward te necesita, tienes que estar fuerte para cuando despierte. — estoy ganando, lo sé. Sus ojos brillosos por las lágrimas me lo dicen.

—No importa, Rose. Solo quiero ver a mi hijo una última vez. — Ella suspira, entierra los dedos en el cabello.

—Voy a buscar al médico. Si él lo autoriza…— mira mis ojos una última vez. Quiere que cambie de idea pero no lo haré. Ella lo sabe. Suspira poniéndose de pie, me da una triste sonrisa. — Me da miedo como estas reaccionando, yo esperaba que te vuelvan a sedar.

Si supiera realmente como me siento por dentro… quiero llorar. Quiero tirar todo lo que encuentre. Quiero morirme. Quiero… quiero estar con mi bebe pero Edward me necesita y tengo un pedacito de él creciendo dentro mío.

Los minutos pasan a paso de tortuga, me desespero porque Rosalie no llega.

Miro el reloj cada que creo que ha pasado mucho pero los segundos se hacen eternos y ni rastros de mi amiga.

Aun no asimilo bien lo de mi hijo, se me hace increíble que hace apenas unas horas lo tuve entre mis brazos y vi su gran sonrisa mientras pedía helado.

¡Maldito helado!

Quiero destruir todo, siento impotencia.

—Señora Cullen, —llama alguien entraño al cuarto. — Soy el doctor Withlock. La señora McCarthy ha solicitado una segunda revisión al cadáver de su hijo. — Lo dice de una manera tan fría que me da escalofríos.

_Cadáver_, es muy fuerte esa palabra usada en mi pequeño angelito.

—Sí. — asiento. Quiero matarlo…—Quiero estar segura que es mi hijo.

—Está bien. No debe tener impresiones fuertes le recuerdo sobre su embarazo. — asiento de nuevo.

El revisa el folio donde están mis avances. Me pregunto si sabrá lo que es perder un hijo… porque yo lo sé y es algo que no se puede explicar.

Dice sobre la operación de Edward, tiene algo en el cerebro, lo tiene hinchado y por eso necesitan intervenir con urgencia.

_Por favor, Dios… no te lo lleves. Es lo único que me queda para levantarme. Estoy así por él. Porque él me necesita._

—Bien. Todo en orden. Cuando termine regresa a la habitación. — llama una enfermera y le pide me retire el suero. No lo necesito.

Estoy libre de cables, libre de agujas, las detesto, es lo único que no extrañare.

¡Joder!

¡Odio los hospitales! ahora hay otro motivo.

¿Por qué me lo quitan, después de todo el trabajo que me costó tenerlo?

Rose sale pero a los 5 segundos regresa, ha ido por una silla de ruedas, no me había dado cuenta que no estoy sola en la habitación, hay otras dos mujeres más, quizás enfermas, que me miran con tristeza. Obvio ya se enteraron que uno de mis tesoros me ha dejado en este mundo.

_Como quisiera que me lleve con él…_

Pero él es un Ángel, donde están los Ángeles no pueden estar los mortales con miles de pecados. Mi bebe es un ser inocente, no como yo, con pecado tras pecado encima.

Salimos de la habitación, enfermeras corriendo de un lado a otro.

Cierro los ojos, tengo que ser fuerte. Tengo que serlo por Edward, por mi bebe que apenas está desarrollándose y por mi… por mí, sobre todo, por mi salud mental.

Los pasillos fríos del hospital, hacen de túnel, el túnel hacia la muerte.

_Bebe, espérame en la entrada… quiero estar contigo._

Llegamos, una puerta doble de metal, el letrero que reza "Anfiteatro" y el olor a alcohol mezclado con desinfectante hace que me produzcan arcadas.

Escucho a Rosalie preguntar si estoy segura, asiento, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me ha cuestionado y de cuantas veces le he asentido en el camino.

Las puertas se abren, el frío se cola por mi ropas… es como si estuviera en un frigorífico.

¡Lo estas, boba!

Callo a esa vocecita que no sabe dónde más meterse.

Hay 3 hileras de camillas, ninguna tiene colchón, todas son de superficie plana y dura. Seguro fría.

_Mi bebe odia el frío…_

Mi amiga rueda la silla, hay muchos cadáveres sobre las camillas, todos están tapados pero son muy grandes para ser mi bebe de dos años.

En este momento deseo que salga la cámara oculta y me diga que es una broma.

Pero no sale nadie, en seguimos avanzando hasta llegar a la última camilla.

Un cuerpo pequeño, tapado con una gran sábana blanca, logro ver unos pies descalzos y un toque saliendo del dedo gordo, parece una carnicería.

Me estremezco, me pongo de pie, doy unos cuantos pasos.

_Que no sea mi bebe…,_ ruego internamente con los ojos cerrado mientras voy escurriendo la sábana.

Escucho un jadeo salir de mí, abro los ojos y ahí esta… su cabello castaño como el de Edward cae por su frente, ya no brilla, esta raro.

Parece dormido, las grandes pestañas haciendo sombra sobre sus mejillas, su pequeña naricita, su boca tan chiquita.

Él bromeaba con la boca, decía que para decir 3 tenía que decir "uno, uno, uno". Eso le enseño Edward.

Una gota cae sobre él, la limpio. Él odia que llore pero es inevitable.

Nunca me imaginé tener que ver a mi hijo así.

¿No se supone que la ley de la vida es que los hijos entierren a sus padres…?

Odio. Odio. Odio al maldito hijo de pita que se cruzó en el camino de mis hombres. Si tuviera dinero… ni la ley seria poco para él.

—Bebé…— murmuro haciendo un lado sus cabellos. Esta frío, ya no tiene calidez. — Levántate. No me dejes, bebé. Mama extraña… me dejas un vacío tan grande en mi corazón. Bebe, tienes que estar feliz, estoy esperando un hermanito. Te acuerdas, pediste un hermanito como deseo de cumpleaños. Se cumplió, bebé. Tienes que levantarte de aquí, bebé. Prometiste enseñarle a lanzar la pelota, como papá lo hizo contigo. Bebé…— deposito un beso en su frente.

Mas lágrimas caen, más grande es el hueco de mi pecho y la garganta se me cierra por completo.

Lo miro una vez más, sus labios tienen dibujada esa sonrisa tímida que sabía regalar, con la que se metía a la gente en su pequeño bolsillo.

_Bebe… tú querías verme con canas. Yo quería verte graduado de la universidad._

_Bebe… teníamos tantos planes. Irías a una universidad cerca… tu dijiste, prometiste que nunca te separarías, bebe._

— ¡Cumple tu promesa, bebé!— Le pincho su frío cachete con mi dedo.

Lo que daría por que se Levante… que salte haciéndome asustar y ver su sonrisa… su gran sonrisa que iluminaba mi día.

Caigo sobre su cuerpito, mis lágrimas nublan mi vista y solo quiero morir… morir… irme junto a él.

—No te asustes, bebé. Cuidamos desde el cielo. Cuida de papá, bebé. – Beso su frente, duele saber que será la última vez que lo haga.

_Mi corazón quiere dejar de latir…_

_Yo quiero dejar de vivir…_

_No quiero más oxigeno…_

_Solo quiero morir, junto a él…_

—Vamos, bella. — dice Rosalie con voz quebrada.

Ambos hemos perdido a nuestro ser más importante.

No me importaba compartir mi hijo con ella, porque sé que lo adora como si fuera su propia madre.

Regreso a la silla de ruedas, un enfermero tapa el cuerpo. Quiero levantarme. Quiero descubrirlo, una vez más…

Rosalie mueve la silla, no veo nada ni nadie.

Mi mundo está abajo.

La mitad de mi mundo murió… la otra mitad se debate entre la vida y la muerte.

No sé ni que hacer. Quiero estar junto a Edward pero también junto a mi pequeño, ha de estar asustado donde sea que este. Seguro nos llama y pide que lo traigamos. Pide que nos quedemos.

_Bebé…_

Siento un hincón en mi brazo, volteo a ver ceñuda. La misma enfermera de antes, acaba de inyectarme algo y sé que ese algo es para dormir.

_Enfermera… una dosis un poco alta y duermo para siempre, junto a mi bebe._

Abro los ojos, otra vez en la habitación del hospital, nada lo he soñado, todo lo he vivido…

Escucho murmullos, miro a un lado; la cortina esta escurrida, veo a la otra mujer, está sonriendo tiene un pequeño sentado en su camilla, el pequeño sonríe, le faltan dos dientes delanteros se los ve tan adorables en esa etapa… mi Anthony viene a la mente, no podré verlo crecer más.

_Me arrebataron a mi bebe…_ las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas.

Absorbo por la nariz, el niño me mira, sonríe y le dice algo a la mujer que está en la camilla, ella me mira y sonríe con pena… lo sé. Ella lo sabe. Ella sabe que mi bebe fue arrebatado por la muerte de mis brazos.

Quiero estar con Edward.

Quiero ver a Edward.

¿Qué le digo cuando lo vea y pregunte por Antho? También era su vida. Siempre lo repetía, nosotros era lo único que tenía.

_Nos teníamos mutuamente._

Llevo mis manos a mi vientre, inconscientemente.

He sido muy egoísta, he pensado en mi dolor y he querido morir para ir tras mi bebé pero no he pensado en mí otro bebé, el que esta formándose en mi vientre.

_Lo siento tanto, bebe desconocido_…, acaricio mi vientre.

_Te amo pero entiéndeme, tú no lo conociste… nosotros sí y era nuestro motor de vida, así como tú te has convertido._

Emmett entra por esa puerta, su rostro jovial esta decaído. Sé lo que está sintiendo, él también adoraba a Anthony como si fuera su vida.

Se acerca, me da un beso en la frente, aprieta mis manos, hace un puchero. Estiro mis brazos para abrazarlo, es mi gran oso, es mi pañuelo de lágrimas.

Se abraza a mí, me regala esos abrazos que solo él los da, siento sus lágrimas caer contra la piel de mi cuello pero no importa, él siente el mismo dolor.

—Se supone que no debería alterarte. — Susurra intentando retener el puchero. — Está todo listo. Nuestro angelito está listo solo faltas tú. Aquí está tu ropa, tienes el alta. — niego.

_No quiero dejarlo ir. Quiero tenerlo junto a mí._

_Mi bebe… ¡No, mi bebe! ¡No!_

Me ayuda a levantarme, mis piernas me tiemblan, no tengo fuerzas si tan solo Edward…

— ¡Edward!— grito. — Quiero ver a Edward.

—Corazón, Edward está en terapia intensiva. La operación fue exitosa, el médico espera que baje la anestesia para que reaccione. — parpadea y empuja mi cuerpo hacia el baño.

En modo automático me visto.

Tengo la mente en blanco, le pedí a Rosalie que lo enterremos, nada de velaciones porque me estresa y me deprime.

Más de lo que ya estoy.

Eso hacemos, somos pocos; del orfanato donde nos criamos Edward y yo, amigos del trabajo de ambos y Rosalie y Emmett. Una pequeña misa, la despedida en su ataúd blanco, unas rosas y sin ánimos de querer enterrarme con él.

No puedo. Dos necesitan de mí; Edward y mi bebe desconocido.

Regresamos al hospital, no necesito ir a la habitación. Estoy en sala de espera, esperando por alguna noticia.

Suspiro, cansada.

Quiero dormir pero también quiero una noticia de Edward.

Me siento agotada, ni se en que día estamos o cuantos han pasado desde ese día.

Odio mi cumpleaños. No quiero celebrarlo, jamás.

Cierro los ojos, apoyo mi cabeza en la fría y dura pared, le ruego al sueño que venga por mi… pero en vez de eso, viene el hambre; una hamburguesa completa, con huevo y la yema cruda.

— ¿Señora, Cullen?— escucho, abro los ojos, en mi delante hay un hombre vestido con una bata de hospital, rubio, ojos azules, su rostro parece cincelado por un escultor; es perfecto. Su belleza es perfecta. Me recuerda a alguien, se me hace conocido… —Soy el neurólogo que opero a Edward Cullen. — asiento, cierro los ojos.

—Lamentablemente, no puedo decirle que es un gusto, doctor. No es gusto cuando mi esposo está debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Y mi hijo ha sido arrebatado de mis brazos. — el asiente. Mi corazón está hecho trizas.

—Lo se. Hay que llenar algunos datos de él. ¿puede?— asiento.— ¿Nombre completo?

—Edward Athony Cullen.— el medico anota.

—¿Fecha de nacimiento?

—19 de junio de 1987— el doctor sonríe. Quiero golpearlo ¡¿Como se atreve a sonreír?!

—¿Nombre de la madre?— niego, suspiro.

—No tiene madre. No tiene padre. Es huérfano.— El medico asiente, anota.

—¿Orfanato?

—Saint Jonh.— el medico me mira, abre sus ojos como platillos, esta sorprendido.

—¿Podemos ir a mi oficina a hablar?— asiento, él se levanta, yo también. Bostezo.

Caminamos por los pasillos del hospital, siento que las enfermeras me observan con pena. No me gusta la pena, suficiente la que las monjas nos regalaron durante 18 años.

Paramos frente a una puerta color café, el medico saca un juego de llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón, busca la de la cerradura, la introduce, la gira, se escucha un clic y la puerta abre.

Por dentro es lo mismo del hospital, paredes blancas adornadas por diferentes diplomas y reconocimientos, en todos se lee "Carlisle Masen", imagino que ese es el nombre del médico; me siento en la silla frente a su escritorio.

Pero el medico no me mira con pena, es una mirada extraña, una de confort, de cariño, una que me dice "todo va a estar bien"; la he necesitado tanto… aunque sé que nada será igual sin mi bebe.

—¿Puedo tutearla y llamarla Bella?— asiento, se me hace raro que el medico de mi esposo quiera tutearme.

—Claro.— pestañeo un par de veces.

Edward me puso Bella en el orfanato, teníamos 14 años y éramos novios a escondida.

—Mi esposa y yo perdimos un hijo, hace 25 años, ella tenía 15 años cuando nuestro pequeño nació. Nos obligaron a separarnos de él, yo apenas era un chiquillo de 17. Según por los datos de tu esposo… él podría ser. Tiene el mismo nombre que le pusimos al nacer, tiene el apellido de soltera de mi esposa…— pestañeo, mi cerebro no quiere razonar, no procesa.

¿Hijo perdido? ¿Edward?

—N-no…— sacudo la cabeza.— ¿El orfanato "Saint Jonh"?

— Nosotros no sabíamos en qué orfanato dejaron a mi hijo. Pero Alice, mi hija nos ha ayudado.— el médico me mira fijamente. Aun no puedo creerlo, estoy frente al posible padre de Edward… lo analizo, busco el parecido… no tiene el mismo color de ojos pero si si forma. Anthony tenía los ojos azules. El cabello tiene la misma forma de Edward, esta revuelto… sacudo la cabeza, me estoy dejando llevar.

—No sé qué desea, doctor. Creo que ha de estar informado de la situación de él.— las lágrimas quieren salir.

—Estoy pendiente de él.— asiente.— Como te iba diciendo, mi hija Alice lo encontró. Ella tiene un metodo… particular y nunca falla. No debería decirte esto pero, Alice puede buscar personas que jamás ha visto por medio de sus sueños. Solo mi esposa y yo lo sabemos. Al principio no queríamos creer pero nos ha demostrado que es verdad y ella esta segura que tu esposo es mi hijo.— niego. No puedo creer lo que escucho pero el medico me mira sereno y se que me dice la verdad. De alguna manera retorcida, se que es la verdad.

—¿Puedo conocer a Alice?— el medico asiente, dice unas palabras por el teléfono pidiéndole a su secretaria que llame a su hija.

—Ella trabaja como enfermera aquí.— abro la boca para contestar pero la misma mujer del sueño, la misma que me detuvo en el parque, la misma que me atendió como enfermera… lo entiendo, ella ha estado pendiente pero…

—Lamento no haber hecho algo, Bella.— se avienta a mis brazos, comenza a lloriquear en mi hombro.

¿Quien consuela a quien?

—Alice. La abrumas.— su padre la regaña, ella asiente, absorbe por la nariz de una manera no tan apropiada para una dama.

Nos sentamos frente al medico, este nos explico la situación de Edward, no es muy alentadora, solo hay que esperar su despertar.

Muero por ver sus ojos, necesitonun abrazo de el, esos que me dejan sin aire pero que demuestra todos sus sentimientos.

Edward es una persona muy discreta, muy cerrada, solo yo se quien es el, quien esta detrás de esa fachada dura… esta un gran hombre, el mejor del mundo, amoroso, tierno y cariñoso.

No me siento con ganas de llorar, tampoco de pelear. Estoy cansada, muy agotada solo quiero recostarme un rato.

Pero no quiero ir a casa, ahí estará la sombra de mi bebe, de Edward. Se que si cerrare los ojos escuchare las risas, las quejas de hambre, por la televisión, escuchare como mi bebe canta junto a "Dora".

—Quiero ver a Edward.— el medico niega.— Por favor… este día ha sido duro, tan solo quiero verlo, saber que respira y que estará a mi lado. Lo necesito…

—Apuesto que no has comido.— Desvio mi mirada hacia Alice, niego. Ahora que lo menciona desde ese día no he comido, no se cuantos, pero mi estomago gruñe.—A mi hermano no le gustara saber que no te he cuidado.— se puso de pie. La mire enarcando una ceja, a leguas que se nota que es hiperactiva, me pregunto si es de familia. Edward y Athony lo eran.

Mi bebe era un niño la cual teníamos que agitar las energías porque entre las cuatro paredes de nuestro hogar parecía que iba a reventar, la energía hacia que no se quede quieto en algún lugar, rebotaba sentado en su puesto y Edward es lo mismo, si algo lo entusiasma no descansa hasta que lo termina.

¡Dios me salve cuando una idea va a su cabeza de madrugada!

Lo tengo dando vueltas en la cama, gruñendo, rebotando y yo tengo que decirle que lo haga o si no, no dormiremos.

Ahora que veo a Alice, no hay duda que la sangre de Edward circula por sus venas.

—¿Algun día me contaras de Anthony?— pregunta, por un momento me descoloco, la mención del nombre de mi hijo duele.

Duele saber que ya no esta con nosotros.

Duele saber que nunca mas escuchare sus risas.

Duele saber que no volveré a escuchar sus "Te amo, mami".

Respiro hondo, poso mi mano en el pecho queriendo pasar el oxígeno por mis pulmones, parpadeo para que los lagrimas no salgan pero es inútil.

Siento un par de brazos cálidos envolver mis hombros, cierro los ojos, es olor es igual al de Edward por un momento pienso que son sus brazos los que me consuelan.

Abro los ojos, no es el, no son sus besos. Son los brazos del medico y unos pequeños están sosteniendo mis manos.

Siento que no estoy sola y que de alguna manera el destino me ha mandado soporte. Uno que nunca imagine tener, el de la familia biológica de Edward.

Mi estómago gruñe, Alice y el medico se alejan un poco, a pesar de la tristeza sonríen al verme sonrojada.

—Lo siento. — bajo la mirada a mis manos que están retorciéndose involuntariamente sobre mi regazo.

—Vamos a comer. A las 3 te he sacado cita con el obstetra. — Miro a Alce sorprendida, me siento mala madre no me había acordado que mi bebe necesita cuidados, asiento. —Está bien. — Nos ponemos de pie. —Dile a mama que prepare la habitación de invitados. — el padre asiente sonriendo de lado, otra marca de Edward y de Anthony, sus sonrisas ladinas sobornadoras.

Salimos del hospital en total silencio, siento que Edward puede levantarse en cualquier momento y yo no estaré a su lado.

Doy la vuelta para regresar pero Alice me detiene. —No despertara. No hoy, por lo menos. — dice convencida, parpadeo por evitar las lágrimas.

Él tiene que despertar, tiene que conocer a su bebe y tiene que consolarme, estar a mi lado abrazándome y repitiéndome que todo va a estar bien.

Llegamos al restaurante en completo silencio, nos sentamos y el mesero llega a tomar nuestra orden. Solo quiero pollo asado con patatas y una ensalada cesar. Siento que si como algo mas elaborado voy a devolver todo y eso no es conveniente en este momento.

Tengo que estar fuerte, por Edward y por mi bebe desconocido, también por mi bebe que debe estar observándome desde el cielo.

Comemos tal y como llegamos en silencio. Me siento rara con Alice a mi lado, siento confianza y eso es muy difícil en mí, soy muy desconfiada.

—Apuesto que no quieres ir a tu casa, ¿verdad?— asiento con la mirada fija en el plato vacío. Tenía mucha hambre. —Mama quiere conocerte y me ha hecho saber que tienes una habitación disponible en casa. — Asiento.

—Gracias. — la miro, ella sonríe tristemente.

—Me siento culpable por no haber hecho algo y salvar a mi hermano y sobrino. — sus ojos están aguados, los míos también, la abrazo y le susurro que no es su culpa.

En realidad no es culpa de nadie, solo del tipo que iba a velocidad en una calle que debe ir a menos de 20 Km/ h, por el parque.

El mesero nos trae un postre, torta mojada de chocolate, inconscientemente, saboreo mis labios. Mi estómago pide un pico de azúcar, la necesito. No me había dado cuenta de cuánto.

Meto la primera cucharada a mi boca, gimo. Está totalmente delicioso, lo mejor que había probado en mi vida.

Alice es una buena compañera, hasta podría decir que ama a Edward pero eso es imposible, ellos no se conocen y ella no ha tratado con él. Aunque sé que cuando lo haga, porque lo va a hacer, lo amara y no dejara ni un rato. El pobre se cansara, hostigara y pedirá auxilio.

Es bueno que ellos estén presentes en esta tan dura etapa, los necesitara y yo también. No seré capaz de darle la noticia de Anthony sin que me quiebre.

La cita con el obstetra llega. Estoy sin Edward, nunca imagine asistir al médico sino porque él siempre ha estado presente hasta en las consultas por la gripe.

Ver a mi cosita que crece en mi interior sana un poco el dolor que tengo en el pecho.

Es tan chiquita mi cosita, tenemos 7 semanas; peso completo, latido normal, diámetro normal, estoy bien de hierro y calcio pero necesito más, el medico los receta, también ácido fólico. Me regala la primera foto de mi bebe.

Me siento un poco más relajada, pero sigo con la idea de ver a Edward y, como tengo que acompañar a Alice a recoger sus cosas, aprovechare para interceptar al doctor y suplicarle que me deje verlo.

—Espérame aquí, Bella. Regreso en un momento solo es mi bolso, no podré ir a ningún lado sin las llaves del auto. — asiento como niña buena, me siento en las sillas de espera rebotando mi pierna derecha, solo lo hago cuando estoy nerviosa o muy ansiosa.

Miro a mí alrededor, me da la impresión que todo está más brillante y tiene más color, aunque el blanco predomina en cada una de las cosas de la sala de espera.

Cuando creo que ha pasado unos minutos, me levanto de la silla mirando a mí alrededor. El camino hacia el consultorio está grabado en mi mente así que solo camino hasta detenerme frente a una puerta con un letrero que reza "Dr. Carlisle Masen. Neurólogo", toco un par de veces, una voz me indica que pase. Ahí está el doctor, detrás del escritorio con unos lentes de lectura puestos.

—A veces me pregunto como lo hace. — dice frunciendo el ceño, lo miro confusa.  
¿Qué habrá querido decir?, internamente, me encojo de hombros.

—Alice llamo a avisar que venias a mi consultorio, a pedirme dejarte ver a Edward. — pestañeo con lo que ha dicho.

—Quizás me vio venir. — el medico sonríe y señala que me siente en su delante, lo hago.

—No, está en los casilleros de las enfermeras que es dos plantas más abajo. Incluso Jasper, su esposo, me lo confirmo. — abrí la boca, ¿Esposo? Ella es casada…

—Me asombra el hecho que tenga esposo. Digo, es muy joven, aunque Edward y yo nos casamos a los 19 años. Si encuentra a las personas por medio del sueño, no mi sorprende que sepa mis intenciones. Incluso aunque no lo haga, nunca he podido disimular. Edward dice que soy un libro abierto. — El medico sonríe, sus ojos están aguados. Sé que duele hablar de él pero es no es como si no estuviera entre nosotros.

— Buen razonamiento. — me sonrojo, me mira de una forma extraña, una que nunca había sido dirigida para mí pero que veía en Edward con Anthony. La mirada orgullosa que le da un padre a un hijo. —Así que… ¿Veremos a Edward?— palabras mágicas pata que le preste atención.

Asiento poniéndome de pie ansiosa, meto mi mano al bolsillo trasero de mi jean, algo rústico está ahí, lo saco y sonrió la fotografía de mi bebe, se la llevaría a Edward para que lo conozca.

—Mire. — extendí la fotografía y el medico la recoge entre sus dedos, sonríe orgulloso de ver a su nieto o nieta, ya que con mi pequeño no tuvo la oportunidad… sacudo la cabeza disipando aquel pensamiento.

No es tiempo de depresión…

—Es hermoso, Bella. Muchas gracias por compartir conmigo este milagro. — me abraza, su olor parecido al de Edward hace que mi pecho duela. Lo extraño, mucho.

Me suelta y acompaña por los pasillos blanquecinos del hospital, caminamos en completo silencio pero el medico va sonriendo, con nostalgia.

Llegamos a la unidad de cuidados intensivos, me ayuda a ponerme la bata verde con la mascarilla, si lo quiero ver tengo que vestir así, lo hago sin chistar, todo por mi Edward para que se recupere pronto.

Me deja ingresar sola a una habitación, muchas maquinas pitando, el olor a alcohol era más fuerte que afuera y, en medio de la camilla, esta él.

Cubierto por una sábana blanca hasta la altura del pecho, su pálida mano tiene conectada algunos cables y una agua por donde pasa el suero.

Me acerco corriendo a su lado, sostengo la mano cuidando que no se lastime, la cabeza esta vendada y el cabello cobrizo ausente. Pero no importa, lo importante es que esta respirando y que pronto lo tendré sobre mí.

Bebe, cuida de papá. Ayuda a que no me deje sola, ni a tu hermanito. Cuídanos, bebe.

Limpio una lagrima que cae de mis ojos.

—Edward, tienes que levantarte. — Apretó su mano. — te necesitamos, yo te necesito, necesito que me digas que todo está bien… te tengo una linda noticia y otra mala… no sé por cual empezar; La mala es que nuestro bebe, Anthony no está con nosotros más. — Mis lágrimas caen. — es terrible, mi amor. No te imaginas lo que siento por dentro, sin ti y sin nuestro bebé.

La voz se quiebra, no puedo seguir hablando… me duele no tenerlo a mi lado abrazándome. Él tiene que estar a mi lado, consolándome… ayudándome a soportar este dolor.

Quiero ver sus ojos verdes, quiero que me mire con ese brillo especial que era reservado solo para mi.

Carlisle me hace señas de que debí salir, regreso al lado de mi esposo y poso delicadamente mis labios sobre los suyos; están resecos, busco a mí alrededor, una jarra con agua y algodón, lo mojo un poco y lo poso en sus labios.

Así está mejor… sus labios son cálidos y suaves, no deben perder su textura.

Los días pasan incontrolablemente, todos los días estoy en el hospital haciéndole compañía, lo trasladaron a una habitación después de dos días de terapias intensivas pero aun así no reacciona; Carlisle lo declaro en estado de coma y según los exámenes todo esta relativamente bien.

Le leo un libro, le hablo, le converso de su familia que me ha acogido maravillosamente y sobre mi incapacidad de ir a casa, no puedo hacerlo, es corazón se me encoge recordando mi casa con mi familia.

Alice también le hace compañía por las noches cuando no tiene guardia, Esme, la madre de Edward, va conmigo y Rosalie con Emmett viven llamándome a diario preguntando como van las cosas.

Después de la primera semana, llamaron de mi trabajo a informarme que estaba despedida, no tuve ganas de pelear y podría sobrevivir de la baja hasta que todo este normal.

—Hoy he tenido cita con el obstetra. — le digo sentada a su lado y sosteniendo las manos. —Dice que nuestro bebe está muy bien. Estoy guardando todas las fotografías para que cuando despiertes las veas y te sientas orgulloso de nosotros. Sigo teniendo pesadillas donde mi bebe muere, pero me siento más tranquila porque él nos cuida. ¿Cuándo despiertas Edward? Han pasado 2 meses del accidente y te extraño a morir. El vientre se me nota un poquito más, Alice dice que será niña. Necesitamos un nombre… Es tu turno, ¿recuerdas? Yo le puse Anthony a nuestro cosito, ahora te toca.

Los días le dan paso a las semanas, las semanas a los meses y nosotros no tenemos respuestas de Edward, estoy preocupada porque los ahorros se terminan y no puedo mantenerlo por mucho más tiempo. No se lo digo a Carlisle o Esme porque luego pensarían que soy una aprovechada… tengo que conseguir trabajo pero con mi barriga de 6 meses no logro conseguir.

Es una niña, la ecografía lo dice. Estoy tan feliz y sé que ni bebe gamben estaría feliz. Edward ni que hablar, estuviera brincando de alegría y devorándose los sesos pensando un nombre.

Estoy esperanzada a que despierte, necesito sus caricias en mi vientre, la bebe se nueve mucho y Alice esta como loca comprando cada cosa rosada, no me gusta el rosado pero no quiero quitarle los ánimos y solo de pensar que mi hija usaría eso, me emociona también.

Amo tanto a mi familia, aunque Anthony no esté con nosotros y Edward no despierte de su sueño profundo.

Muchas veces los reflejos m juegan una mala pasada, mueve la mano o el pie y salgo corriendo a avisar, el día que eso sucede, paso todo el día decaída.

— ¿Bella?— Alice entra agitada a la habitación de Edward, alzo la cabeza preocupada por su expresión. La peor de las noticias pasa por mi cabeza, volteo, veo a mi esposo acostado con su expresión pacifica, su pecho sube y baja. —He soñado con Edward, esta pronto por despertar.

Mi corazón se agita, esas son buenas noticias.

Qué digo, excelentísimas noticias.

Volveré a ver sus ojos, sentir sus caricias, sus besos… ¡Dios! ¡Quiero gritar de felicidad!

— ¿Escuchaste, mi amor?— susurro en su oído. —Pronto despertaras. Es mejor que vayas pensando el nombre de nuestra hija. —apreto su mano, esta helada pero aun así para mi es cálida. — ¿Sabes? Me gustaría estar pasando esta etapa contigo y nuestro hijo. A veces cierro los ojos e imagino lo felices que estuviéramos, tan entusiasmados, esperando la llegada de esta bebe con gran excitación. Tú y Anthony estuvieran cuidándome hasta del viento. —sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza en forma de negación, tratando de retener mis lágrimas. Estoy cansada de llorar, cansada de este hospital. — No quiero decir que tus padres no me cuidan. Me cuidan muy bien, solo que… ya sabes… soy terca y él único que sabe dominar esa parte de mí, eres tu. — Trago mis lágrimas. — Te extraño… tan solo quiero escucharte decir que me amas.

Alice se queda conmigo a pasar tarde en el hospital; quiero que se vaya, necesito ir a hablar con la visitadora social por la deuda que lleva un mes.  
Estoy cansada de llorar pero no lo puedo evitar, es mi forma de desahogarme ya que, por lo general, luego del llanto viene la ira, la impotencia y las ganas locas de querer matar a Edward y después comérmelo a besos cuando regrese. Raro pero eso es lo que siento y es la única manera que tengo para descargar mis sentimientos conmigo misma.  
Por más que Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Jasper me han acogido en sus vidas, no logro tener la confianza de intimidad con ellos; Edward era, es y será la única persona digna de ese privilegio.

Al parecer mis suplicas no fueron escuchadas, Alice permanece con tanta tranquilidad que no veo sus gana de irse.

— ¿Sra. Cullen?— una enfermera entra con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. —Hola, Alice. —Alice asiente pero continúa ojeando la revista que ha sacado de su bolso. —Esto le envían de caja, dijeron que lo firme y envíe. —me entrega un sobre blanco con el membrete del hospital impreso.

— ¿Ahora?— susurro lo más bajo que puedo para que Alice no escuche pero sé que ella ya lo ha escuchado y también sé que la revista ha pasado a ser olvido, solo pasa las hojas para no despertar sospechas de ambas.

—Sí, tengo que esperar por su firma. —Angela mira a su alrededor, golpea el piso con el zapato, impaciente porque es su hora de salida.

—Okay. — asiento, desgarro la solapa del sobre y retiro el papel. A simple vista se ve que son facturas… canceladas en su totalidad. — ¿Q-quien?— la enfermera se encoge de hombros y camina hacia la cama de Edward, revisa los signos vitales y unas cosas de más maquinas, sonríe y voltea a verme.

—Ha habido actividad cerebral, mucha. — murmura con una sonrisa en sus labios. Yo sonrió también.

Firmo las facturas y se las devuelvo; Alice sigue "ojeando" las revistas.  
—¿Me escuchas?— sostengo su mano derecha y la ubico en mi vientre, mi niña patea y la mano de Edward se mueve imperceptivamente. Mi corazón salta pero no digo nada, después dicen que son solo reflejos, algo en mi corazón dice que no tan solo reflejos.

Me quedo otro minuto con su mano en mi vientre, quiero sentir otra caricia suya pero ya no la hay.

—Es hora de irnos. — dice Alice poniéndose de pie, recoge su cartera y me mira con esa mirada de "ni te atrevas a protestar", hace mucho tiempo que he dejado de pelear con ella; hoy quiero quedarme, así que me cruzo de brazos y sonrió con malicia.

—No, yo no me voy. Quiero quedarme con Edward. —Alice niega.

—Tienes que descansar y aquí es imposible. —Yo niego.

—Me quedo. — Alice resopla. —Tienes que dormir.

—Si no lo hago en tu casa, qué me dice que lo haré hoy. Llevo meses sin poder dormir sin pesadillas. —Alice vuelve a resoplar y se cruza de brazos.

—Pediré que te traigan un sofá reclinable. — sale de la habitación y casi me pongo a saltar bailando.

—Yo sé que fue tu hermana la de la factura pagada. Debemos darle las gracias, ¿no?— sujeto la mano de Edward, como era costumbre mía.

Suspiro apoyándome un poco en su cama, miro su rostro pálido, un poco huesudo, sus parpadeos violáceos…

Suelto un jadeo, su mano se mueve y sus ojos se mueven a través de los párpados.

Bajo un poco mi cabeza hasta quedar nariz con nariz, sus parpados siguen moviéndose y mi corazón saltando con furia.

Lo siento, en mi corazón. Él va a despertar, algo en el interior me lo doce.

Bebe, estas cuidando muy bien de tu padre, bebe. Gracias por no dejarnos solas, bebe. Te llevo en mi corazón, permíteme la alegría de que papá despierte. Por favor, bebe.

Dios, yo sé que no he sido excelente en mi vida. He tenido muchos tropezones. Pero, ¿no crees que ya sea suficiente tristeza? Por una vez, en 5 meses quiero sonreír de verdad y recordar a mi hijo como el Ángel que fue y es. Por favor, Dios; permite que despierte.

Y como Milagro divino, Edward comienza a abrir sus ojos.

Primero la luz es tan fuerte que hace que los cierre de golpe, quiero abrirle los ojos como lo hacia nuestro bebe.

No, no, no, por favor, mi amor. Vuelve a abrirlos.

Pero al parecer no escucha mis suplicas, no los abre solo mueve su mano que esta sostenida a la mía con suma fuerza.

Mueve otra vez sus párpados, estoy a la expectativa mirando directamente a sus ojos.

Vamos, mi amor. Quiero ver esos ojitos verdes que me tienen derretida por años.

Mira mis ojos y yo parezco como si una estrella de Hollywood me mirara pero no es una estrella de Hollywood, es mi estrella, la cual quiero abrazar y luego golpearlo por dejarme tanto tiempo sola.

**N/A: Nos leemos mañana con la segunda parte.**

**Si les gustó o no… ya saben, se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo, incluso tomates.**

**Besos,**

**MelLutz (L)**


	2. Chapter 2

El destino

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

***.*.*.***

**(Sin betear)**

Parte II

—Hola…— susurro bajito, él sonríe como siempre lo ha hecho y sus ojos brillan.

¡Estoy en casa!

¡Esos ojos verdes son mi hogar!

El intenta hablar pero sale un chillido, corro a ver un poco de agua y como venía haciendo todos los días; mojo algodón y lo paso por sus labios.

—¿Quieres más?— asiente cerrando los ojos, hago de nuevo lo del algodón, él sonríe.—No vuelvas a dejarme, ¿Entendiste?— asiente mientras la sonrisa ladina aparece en sus labios.  
Me abalanzo sobre sus labios, están resecos pero con vida, los mueve un poco y me da acceso, he extrañado tanto el sabor de su boca.

—mmm…— picoteo un poco sus labios, no hemos dejado de ser fogosos y nos separamos por el holter que suena alterado. —No vuelvas a dejarme. — susurro antes de volver a atacar sus labios.

Luego de unos cuantos besos y que me cerciore que es verdad y que no estoy soñando, abandono la habitación para informarle al médico.

—Este todo ben señora. —Dice el médico tratante luego de revisarle los signos vitales. — ¿Puedes hablar?

—S-si. — dice asintiendo.

Su voz… tantas veces me la había imaginado y no le había hecho justicia aunque la tiene raposa.

—¿Nombre?

—Edward Cullen.

—¿Edad?

—25

—¿Estado civil?

Me mira, sonríe.—Casado. Felizmente.

—¿Hijos?

—Uno…— baja la mirada a mi ventee, sonríe, carraspea.—Dos.

—¿Nombres?

—Anthony Cullen y…— me mira, me encojo de hombros tratando de hacer caso omiso a la opresión de mi pecho ante la mención de mi hijo.— La que está ahí.— señala mi vientre.

El medico intenta evitar reírse pero falla.— Te estoy preguntando acerca de quienes conoces.

—¡Oh!— sus facciones se tornan preocupadas.

—¿Sabe por qué está aquí?— Edward lo mira desubicado, poco a poco el entendimiento llega a su rostro.

_No, no, no… por favor. No preguntes, mi amor. A veces es bueno ser ignorante de una situación tan dolorosa, como esta._

—Cierra los ojos. Voy a hacer unas cosa y me vas indicando que sientes, ¿está bien?— Edward asiente pero antes de cerrar sus ojos, me mira y yo sé lo que quiere saber, sus ojos me lo dicen.

El nudo en mi garganta está cada segundo más grande.

¿Por qué no pensé en qué le diría a Edward acerca de la muerte de Anthony?

Quise patearme por no tener un plan trazado.

Carlisle se para a mi lado, pasa su brazo por encima de mis hombros, dándome el apoyo necesario para lo que se avecina.

—Esme está en camino.— Dice Carlisle en susurros, asiento viendo como el médico, quien encabezaba al grupo de doctores tratantes de Edward, hacia unos movimientos en sus piernas.

—¡Ouch!— Edward jadea moviendo un poco sus pies.

—Bueno, me alegra mucho que todo esté bien. Solo nos quedan ejercicios de rehabilitación, un poco de perseverancia y amor; te tendremos caminando por aquí.— Edward asiente sonriendo, esa sonrisa ladina que tanto había extrañado y aquella que mi hijo portaba orgulloso por haberla heredado de su padre.

_No, no, no… Bella, no llores. Edward te necesita entera, emocionalmente entera… cuando se enfrente a la realidad._

—Mañana por la mañana iremos a hacerte unos exámenes correspondientes. El doctor Masen se encargara de hacerte cita con el fisiatra. — Carlisle asiente. Edward lo mira ceñudo, esta celoso, me lo dice su mirada y esa expresión maquiavélica que pone, aunque ahora me parezca lo más adorable del mundo.

—Entonces, Edward se va a dormir y mañana empezamos.— digo acercándome a su lado.  
Beso su frente, con mis manos toco lo que puedo, aun me parece un sueño, un sueño maravilloso después de 5 meses verlo postrado en la cama, sin hablar, ver o moverse.  
—Necesitamos hablar con usted, Sra. Cullen.— asiento al médico y volteo a ver a Edward.

_¡Oh, mi amor…! Esos maravillosos pucheros que tanto había extrañado._

—Te portas bien.— lo apunto con el dedo como su fuera su madre regañándolo; el asiente pero ante de que puede hacer algún movimiento él juega su última carta: hace un pico para que lo bese y eso es lo que hago.

Pero esta vez fue suave, disfrutando del momento.

Salgo de la habitación con el corazón en la mano. No quiero dejarlo solo, me da la impresión que cuando regrese lo encontrare dormido, de nuevo.

—¿Has pensado qué decirle por lo de Anthony?— Carlisle tiene una mirada triste. Èl sabe que es perder un hijo.

—No.— sollozo. Me siento perdida, siento el dolor de Edward al enterarse que nuestro hijo no se encuentra con nosotros.

—He pedido ayuda a la doctora Angela Cheney para unos consejos.— asiento mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación donde esta Edward.

Es una sensación de alivio saber que ingresare y él estará esperándome, que podré abrazarlo, besarlo, aspirar su aroma, sus sonrisas, escucharlo… un leve suspiro de paz sale de mí.

_Quiero reír pero a la vez llorar._

—No hay problema, Carlisle. Mejor para mí; sinceramente, no sabía como afrontar el hecho que tengo que darle malas noticias.

—Necesitara terapias y probablemente, en una semana podrás llevártelo a casa. Te daré las indicaciones impresas.— asiento.

Es bueno escuchar hablar de llevarlo a casa, es lo más maravilloso del mundo.

—¿Si pregunta por Anthony, qué le digo?— Carlisle mira a Alice, ella se encoge de hombros. Quiere hacer que nada pasa pero es un gran problema, Edward es una persona muy intuitiva y persuasiva.

—Si puedes darle la noticia sin ayuda… no hay problema, trata de ser cuidadosa pero si no estás preparada, trata de desviarle el tema. Es mejor que vayas a casa esta noche a descansar.— creo que la segunda opción es la mejor, ir a casa a dormir un poco. De todas maneras mañana lo tendré despierto y atacando con preguntas tras preguntas.

—Sí, es mejor. Vas a despedirte de Edward e iremos por Jasper.— asiento. Con Alice no se puede pelear, es relativamente peligroso. Tan solo queda asentir y bajar la cabeza.

Regrese a la habitación, Edward recorría con la mirada todo a su alrededor mientras un enfermera retiraba los aparatos que estaban conectados a su cuerpo y mantenían su estabilidad.

—¿Qué haces por aquí?— Edward frunce el ceño preocupado.— Deberias de estar en casa. Le he preguntado a una enfermera la hora y me ha indicado que ya es de noche.

Sonrío acercándome a su lado.— Vengo a despedirme de ti.— me siento en el filo de la camillas y lo abrazo enterrando mi rostro en el cuello de él.— Buenas noches, Edward.— mi voz sale distorsionada.

—He dormido mucho y no quiero dejarte ir pero tienes que hacerlo, tu rostro me dice que estas cansada.— asiento a sus palabras pegándome a su cuerpo.

Edward coloca su mano en mi vientre, nuestra bebe revolotea sintiendo su contacto.

—¡Se ha movido!— exclama sorprendido.

—Sí. Te ha sentido, siempre es lo mismo. Colocaba tu mano en mi vientre y ella comenzaba a revolotear.

—¿Ella?— pregunta sorprendido.—¿Una niña?— asiento.— ¡Oh, Dios! Tendré dos mujeres para proteger.

—¿Comenzamos con los celos?— enarco una ceja viendo como esos ojos verdes sueltan chispas de felicidad.

—Un poquito.— señala con su dedo índice y pulgar.— Y Antho ha de estar feliz, ¿no?

Lo miro sin saber qué decir. No estoy preparada para soltar una bomba , no creo que soporte el impacto. Aparte, no sé cómo reaccionara Edward ante la noticia.

_No, no, no preguntes. Por favor…_

—Es hora que duermas. Mañana hablamos todo lo que quieras. Necesitas descansar.— asiente pero sus ojos me dicen que no me salvare del interrogatorio. Parece un niño pequeño hace un puchero mientras termino de arroparlo con un beso en la frente.

—¿Bella?— cabeceo indicándole que siga hablando.— Te he extrañado tanto… es feo escucharte hablar y no poder contestarte.— lo miro con una sonrisa triste en ni rostro.

—Es feo no tener mi compañero de vida conmigo.— acaricio su barbilla.— te amo y si te sucede algo… — sacudo la cabeza tratando de disipar esos pensamientos negativos.— no podría vivir sin ti.

—No digas eso. Están nuestros hijos, ellos te necesitan.— le doy un beso en sus labios.

—Buenas noches. Hablamos mañana.— asiente haciendo otro puchero.

Si no fuera tan incómodo dormir en el sillón, lo haría. Tengo miedo de llegar al día siguiente y encontrarlo en coma otra vez.

Salgo de la habitación con un gran nudo en mi garganta.

Mañana será un día completamente jodido. Tantas noticias, tantas impresiones podrían causarle un colapso y ahora me doy cuenta de cuanta lo he necesitado.

El agujero de la pérdida de ni hijo sigue ahí, no tan hondo como al principio, pero esta, recordándome que una gran parte de mi está muerta y que jamás la recuperare.

Me encuentro con Alice y su esposo en el camino hacia el parqueadero; lea agradezco la distancia, provisionaría, que han tomado con Edward, para ellos ha de ser más difícil saber que su hijo y hermano ha despertado y ni siquiera ha preguntado por ellos, porque no sabe de la existencia.

Tengo miedo de las reacciones de Edward para con ellos. Él no es un chico rencoroso pero estaba muy resentido por su abandono y por haberle negado conocer a una verdadera familia, poder ser hijo, hermano, tío… aunque es el mejor de los padres.

—Estaba comentándole a Jasper lo emocionada que estoy por Edward.— dice una Alice sonadora. Ella más que nadie ha estado ansiando su despertar, así como yo.

—Estoy que no quepo en mi de felicidad. Es como si hubiera regresado un pedazo de mi vida.— comento sentándome en el asiento trasero del auto de Jasper.

—Cunada, Edward va a hacer que superes y que vuelvas a reír. Ya verás.— asiento suspirando. Nunca he dudado de las palabras de Alice, siempre se hace realidad lo que ella pronostica pero esta vez… lo dudo.

Mi hijo siempre estará en mi corazón, siempre y nadie hará que la parte de mi vida correspondiente a la de él resucite.

En el resto del camino a casa de los Masens vamos en silencio, cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos y yo debatiéndome en cómo o que decirle a Edward acerca de la muerte de nuestro hijo.

Decirle sin quebrarme en el acto.

Decirle sin un nudo en la garganta.

Decirle sin… decirle sin alguna emoción presente, totalmente difícil.

Me sentía impotente, quería gritar hasta quedarme sin voz, llorar hasta quedarme sin lágrimas, alarme el cabello hasta quedarme sin un pelo en la cabeza, morir por no ver sufrir a Edward.

Llegamos a la casa, soy la primera en bajar del auto, sin esperar a que alguien se una a mí.

Camino directo a la habitación que ha sido asignada para mí y por primera vez en estos 5 meses… quiero estar entre las cuatro paredes donde forme mi hogar.

Sueno con algún día abrir mis ojos y ver que todo ha sido una simple pesadilla. Que Anthony entrara por la puerta y saltara sobre Edward. Que hacemos nuestras actividades como cada día.

Pero sé que no es un sueño o una pesadilla, sé que es la realidad. La, puta y jodida, realidad.  
Aquella que no nos permite tener un poco de cordura por cada uno de sus asaltos a nuestras almas.

Jadeo con falta de aire, me siento en el filo de la cama mirando hacia la nada. Ahora todo es más difícil que antes, todo el peso cae sobre mis hombros, mi familia depende de mí pero yo no puedo depender de nadie.

Necesito a mi Edward, lo necesito conmigo.

—¿Bella?— escucho la voz de Esme llamarme desde el otro lado de la puerta.—Te llaman por teléfono.

Limpio mis lágrimas antes de pararme e ir a atender el teléfono; abro la puerta, veo a Esme que tiene una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. Ella también está sufriendo a causa de su hijo.

—Gracias.— murmuro sosteniendo el teléfono. Esme asiente y se va, luego tengo que ir por ella, darle el consuelo que necesita. —¿Hola?

—¡Al fin, Bella!— escucho la exclamación de Rosalie, seguida por un suspiro de alivio.— He tratado de comunicarme contigo…

—Disculpa. He estado atareada, Edward despertó.— me siento en la cama con las piernas recogidas.

— Por eso mismo. Quería saber si necesitas algo. He tratado de comunicarme contigo desde que recibí la llamada de Alice pero tienes el teléfono apagado.

—Si, lo siento. Te necesito, amiga. Te necesito más que a nadie… tú siempre estas presente para darme una mano y yo te he tenido descuidada…— lloriqueo.

—No digas eso… nosotros sabemos por lo que has pasado. Te entiendo. Se tu sufrimiento… sabes dónde encontrarme cuando necesitas algo.

—Lo se, gracias. Necesito los pijamas de Edward… ropa. Quizás, mañana vaya a casa, ¿puedes acompañarme?

—¡Claro que si! Estaré recogiéndote en el hospital, así aprovecho y visito a Edward ¿Como esta?

—Bien, no hay daños cerebrales pero mañana le harán todos los exámenes. Ha estado preguntando por Anthony y…— mi voz se quiebra.— No sé qué decirle. No sé qué hacer. Estoy desesperada… Rose… ni siquiera sé si soy capaz de darle la noticia.

—Calma, Bella. Tienes una bebe que depende de ti y recuerda que todas las emociones fuertes le hacen daño.— asiento ante sus palabras.—Mañana a primera hora estaré acompañándote en el hospital, ¿sí? Recuerda que te amo.

—Igual, gracias. Adiós, Rose. Estoy muerta quiero dormir.

—Adiós amiga, descansa.— el tono del teléfono me indica que ha cortado.

Dije que iría por Esme pero estoy tan cansada que solo quiero enterrarme entre las colchas y olvidarme que el mundo existe.

…

—_¡Mira, mama! — grita Anthony. Estamos en el parque, el día está completamente hermoso… el sol brilla en el cielo y las nubes son de un color azul claro.—¡Mama, no me atrapas!— rio al ver a mi hijo correr._

—_¡Ahí voy!— grito mientras me pongo de pie para ir detrás de mi hijo._

—_¡Mamá, Anthony va a correr más rápido!— miro hacia abajo una niña me sujeta del suéter, no se quién es, pero me dice "mamá". Sus ojos verdes se me hacen conocidos…_

—_Marie, deja que mamá juegue con Tony un rato.— la regaña Edward que viene con un gran pastel entre sus manos, sonriente._

—_¡Pero ella tiene la escayola!— frunce los labios, Edward ríe divertido pero la niña… ella está enojada, los ojos verdes están oscuros del coraje._

—_Cariño, debes dejar de ser sobreprotectora con mamá.— Edward acaricia el cabello castaño de la niña._

—_¡Mama, vamos a jugar!— grita Anthony desde las hamacas del parque, sonrió, mi bebé está conmigo. Todo fue una pesadilla, una maldita pesadilla._

_Siento una patada en mi vientre, es muy fuerte, jadeo, toco y lo siento muy abultado… otro jadeo sale de mí, ¡Estoy embarazada!_

Abro los ojos, miro la habitación que esta oscura, suspiro.

Tan solo fue un sueño.

Un, raro, sueño.

Miro el reloj, ¡las 5 am! ¿qué hay con mis sueños? Últimamente se dedican a imponerme miedo, confundirme y estar alerta en todo.

Recuesto mi cabeza sobre la almohada mirando al techo, pensando en cómo será el día. Uno muy distinto a los anteriores desde hace 5 meses, debido a que nunca había pasado por una situación así.

Nunca supe que era recibir una noticia o darla, ya que nunca tuve la familia que se supone que toda persona debería tener.

Aun así, me arriesgue a querer conformar la mía, con amor y paciencia, respeto y cariño, con todo lo que se supone que debería tener una familia y sin embargo, todo se fue a la ruina cuando creí haber llegado a mi final feliz de cuento de hadas.

Intento dormir pero el sueño ya se ha marchado muy lejos de mí, tan solo dejándome con la sensación amarga y extraña.

Esta semana había estado sonando con las mismas personas: Edward, Anthony y esa niña llamada Marie, pero este sueño fue muy raro. Anthony tenía la misma edad de la niña eso se podía ver a simple vista.

—Bebe, tu madre se a volver loca hoy.— acaricio mi vientre y siento como mi niña patea, quiero entender que esa es su manera de comunicarme, de decirme "mami, no te vuelvas loca. Estoy aquí".— ¿cómo crees que se lo tomara tu padre?— otra patada, acaricio los diferentes lugares que reciben la "respuestas" de mi niña.

…

"Estoy en el hospital. Ya sé que es muy temprano, tomate tu tiempo y únete a mí a la hora que desees. Solo recuerda que te necesito a mi lado. — Bella."

Guardo el celular en mi bolso mientras avanzo por los pasillos de aquel lugar que he odiado tanto en mi vida. El hospital que ha visto cada una de mis tristezas en tanto tiempo.

Justo este día mí niño cumplía 5 meses, quiero ir a visitarlo, como lo he estado haciendo todo este tiempo.

—Sra. Cullen, la doctora Cheney la espera en su oficina.— asiento a las palabras de la enfermera.

Desvío mi camino hacia donde está la oficina de la psicóloga, es demasiado temprano pero ha sido como enviada del cielo porque en mi cabeza iba inventando los mil y un cambios de temas para Edward.

Golpeo con mis nudillos un par de veces la puerta blanca antes de que sea abierta y una mujer, alta, cabello oscuro y grandes lentes aparezca al otro lado. Es joven, muy joven.

—Buenos días, ¿Doctora Cheney?— asiente regalándome una sonrisa genuina, nada de pena brillando en sus ojos. Me gusta.— Soy Isabella Cullen.

—Claro, Sra. Cullen, adelante.— ingreso detrás de ella a la oficina, igual a la de Carlisle.— Me imagine que me necesitaría a primera hora, ¿no?

—¡No se imagina cuanto!— gimo enterrando mi rostro entre mis manos.

—Cuénteme… ¿cómo ha sido la relación del Sr. Cullen con su hijo.— recoge una libreta que está a su lado junto a un lápiz.

—Ha sido el mejor padre del mundo. Su relación era muy apegada…— susurro con los ojos aguados por la tristeza.

—Entiendo. Mire, lo único que podemos hacer es decirle lo más pronto posible. Está embarazada y eso apaciguará un poco las emociones; también tenemos otra cosa pero no se si es positivo: sus padres.— suspiro.

—Es algo que no podré decirles a ciencia cierta.— paso una mano por mi cabello.— nunca ha hablado de sus padres… solo cuando me entere que estaba embarazada, dijo "nunca tuve una familia de padre y madre, todo siempre ha sido tu pero prometo ser un buen padre en todo lo que pueda." Esas fueron sus palabas exactas. Creo que hay un poco de resentimiento…

—Lo sé y por lo que acaba de decir, el Sr. Cullen tiene un buen corazón. Conozco a muchas personas criadas en orfanatos, en la calle, sin familias u se asustan con la idea de ser padres. Sin embargo, él no se ha tirado para atrás. Cuantos niños abandonados por los miedos de los padres, aun teniendo familia.— asiento, todo lo que dice la doctora es verdad.

—Pasamos por muchas situaciones, muchas -que ahora me rio- fueron absurdas o in poco ilógicas. No sabíamos nada de cómo cuidar de un niño. Si no fuera porque me gustaba ayudar en los cuneros… Edward perdió su trabajo por procurar hacer la dieta que el medico envió en mis comidas.— sonrío sacudiendo la cabeza algunas veces. Todos y cada uno de los recuerdos fueron geniales, sin importar las noches enteras de llanto, donde ambos nos amanecimos sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Entonces, está preparada?— pregunta, asiento con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Solo una cosa.— ella se queda a medio levantar de su asiento.— No me llame de usted, prácticamente somos de la misma edad.

—Esta bien, Isabella…

—No,— la interrumpo.— Bella, solo Bella.

—Bella.— asiente.— solo Angela.— ambas reímos.

Caminamos hacia su habitación, con miedo acerca de su reacción con todas las noticias que íbamos a darle.

Por in momento quise regresarme a la oficina de Angela y no salir jamás de ahí, quise ser cobarde y refugiarme en cualquier lugar lejos de Edward para no ver su sufrimiento unirse al mío.

Ingreso a la habitación.— Señor, por favor. Todavía es muy temprano para que su esposa venga. Acuérdese que ella está embarazada y necesita cuidado.— una enfermera lo está regañando como a niño pequeño.

Edward es muy impaciente, me compadezco de ellas, acostumbradas a verlo dormido y ahora, de seguro, quieren sedarlo hasta que le den el alta.

—Tranquila, Jessica. — digo ingresando. Quiero reganarlo también, pero a la vez comérmelo a besos por ese hermoso puchero que está haciendo.

—Señora, que bueno que está aquí. El Señor Cullen ha sido un señor muy exasperante.— rio. Si, ya están desesperadas.

—Yo no soy exasperante. No sabía la hora y pensaba que era muy tarde y que no vendrías.— se excusa rápidamente.

—Aquí estoy, ¿no?— me siento a si lado.— Ella es la doctora Cheney. Esta aquí porque hay algo que queremos conversarte.

—Mucho gusto doctora.— sonríe.— ¿me dará el alta? Quiero ir a mi casa con mi familia.

—No, yo soy otra clase de doctora. Estoy aquí dando apoyo a su esposa.

—Entiendo.— asiente.— ahora, que quieren informarme.

Miro a Angela suspirando, llego el momento de la verdad sin dar vuelta atrás.

—No sé cómo darte esta noticia, Edward. Quiero que sepas que he sufrido este tiempo sin ti, que esto ha sido lo más duro que he pasado en no vida y que cada día pedía levantarme y verte a mi lado sosteniéndome y calmando mi dolor.— el esta impasible pero puedo apostar que esta imaginándose miles de escenarios en su mente.

–Quiero que seas fuerte, por el bien de todos. Este dolor nunca se ira, siempre estará presente haciéndonos acuerdo que perdimos a una persona demasiado importante en nuestras vidas, que seguiremos siendo la familia que somos pero sin él y que nuestra bebé no ocupara su lugar, tan solo nos ayudará a sobrevivir.– Trago fuerte. La expresión de Edward es indescifrable, no sé qué siente, ni que piensa y eso me exaspera.

Una lagrima rueda por la esquina de su ojos derecho, le sigue otra del izquierdo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tengo sosteniéndome fuerte entre sus brazos sollozando.

—¿Por qué?— pregunta con su rostro hundido en mi cuello.— ¿Porque él y yo no?

—Quizás, el destino lo quiso así. Quizás ya no había vuelta atrás. Fue un Ángel requerido en el cielo, mi amor.— mis lágrimas pugnan por salir pero debo ser fuerte, por él, la bebe y por mí.

—¿Cómo?— me tenso, eso no quiero decirle.—¿Como, Bella?

—Eeeeh… u-un golpe en la cabeza. — alza el rostro, la nariz roza con la mía.

—¡Por mi culpa!— se jala el cabello, niego.

—¡No, no, no Edward!— sostengo su rostro entre mis manos.— Escúchame, no es tu culpa. Eso ya estaba escrito, bebe. Ahora Anthony nos cuida desde el cielo.

— ¡Escúchate, Bella!— grita haciéndome sobresaltar, no le digo nada porque está dolido, tal como yo lo estoy.— pareces una gitana de cuarta leyendo el tarot. No es ningún destino, es mi culpa, ¡mi maldita culpa!— cae entre mis brazos llorando.

—Edward, te necesito, mi amor. Necesito tu apoyo, tu amor… he estado todos estos meses estoica por ti, pero ya no puedo más, bebe. Te necesito a mi lado… ahora más que nunca.— lo abrazo fuertemente, con miedo de que algo le suceda. No me lo perdonaría.

—Fue mi culpa, hubiera sido yo. Eso era lo mejor, yo tener que cuidarlos desde el cielo, no él a nosotros. Bella, mi niño. El mejor hijo del mundo. Mi bebe… ¡mierda, Bella! Yo debería estar muerto, no él.

—Escúchame, Edward. Te necesito a mi lado, ya no aguanto más todo esto que estoy pasando. Te necesite tanto y lo sigo haciendo. Solo no me dejes, mi amor. Superemos esta etapa juntos, tratemos de reformar nuestra familia. Tenemos una niña en camino que necesita a sus padres. No estamos solos, solo danos la oportunidad de continuar con el lado de nuestro corazón que no está muerto. Por favor…— Edward asiente cerrando sus ojos. Paso mis dedos por el contorno de su rostro, beso sus labios y le demuestro todo el amor que jamás se ha apagado por él.

—Hay otra cosa…— Edward abre sus ojos, indicando que continúe hablando.— tus padres… ellos han aparecido.— él iba a hablar pero se lo impido poniendo mis dedos en sus labios mojados por las lágrimas.— déjalos que se expliquen, por favor…

—No ahora, un dolor a la vez. — murmura.

Ese mismo día, Edward comienza con su rehabilitación.

El se esfuerza día, tras día. Hemos hablado acerca de no regresar a vivir a la misma casa, así que me toca buscar un lugar donde podamos sobrevivir. Tenemos el dinero de Edward pero eso es poco para todo lo que necesitamos.

—Hoy te dan el alta. Rose dice que podemos estar en su casa hasta que tengamos un lugar.— digo dando pequeños masajes en sus piernas que están volviendo a ser tonificadas.

—Detesto ser estorbo para las personas.— dice refinando. Desde el día que se enteró de la muerte de nuestro hijo ha estado así y me duele verlo tan vulnerable.

—Tenemos la casa que tus padres nos ofrecieron.— digo encogiéndome de hombros.  
Edward todavía está un poco resentido con su padre, aunar sabe -por mi boca-la razón por la cual ha sido criado en un orfanato.

—No quiero dar lastima, Bella.— sonrió y beso sus labios.

—No es lastima, son tus padres y quieren resarcir todos los años pasados. Ya quisiera yo tener a los míos.— doy un empujoncito en su hombro.

—¿Iremos a recoger las cosas a la que era nuestra casa?— cambia el tema, ruedo los ojos.

—Si, pero prom…

—Te lo prometo, Bella. No decaeré, te tengo a ti y a nuestra bebe a mi responsabilidad. Le jure a Dios y a ti que nuestra familia estará sobre todas las cosas.— quiero llorar pero no lo hago, no delante de mi esposo que ha sido el principal afectado pensando que es el culpable de la muerte de nuestro bebe.

—Solo acepta la casa, así no estaremos de recogidos en ningún lado. Por lo menos, hasta que encontremos un lugar donde podamos pagar nuestras propias cosas.— el asiente y lo abrazo fuerte.

Mi hombre, al fin tengo a mi hombre aquí, a mi lado, ajustándome a su cuerpo.

—Te amo y por ti hago lo que sea, por nuestra familia.— me besa en los labios. Hace mucho tiempo que no pruebo sus labios.

…

Ingresamos a nuestra casa, todo está tal y como lo dejamos ese día.

Puedo cerrar los ojos y escuchar los gritos, pasos apresurados y risas de nuestro hijo.  
Un nudo en la garganta no me permite hablar.

_¡Mamá, papá dice que me llevara a Marte! ¿Podemos ir?_

Trago fuerte sujetando a Edward por la cintura, sus piernas aún están débiles y no quiere utilizar una silla de ruedas.

—Sacaremos ropa y nada mas.— digo dirigiéndome a nuestra habitación.

Siento los pasos pesado de Edward detrás mío.

**Flashback on**  
—¡Bienvenido a casa, pequeño Anthony!— susurro Edward al ingresar a nuestro hogar.  
Estaba completamente atemorizada pero a la vez muy feliz, al fin tenía a mi hijo entre mis brazos.

El rostro de Edward no se podía comparar con la felicidad porque era algo más que eso… era una emoción difícil de explicar que nos rodeaba a nosotros, llenos de paz.

**Flashback off**

…

—¡Yo voy!— grita Edward desde la cocina para que no me mueva, mi vientre está a casi reventar a solo 2 semanas de que nuestra nenita nazca.

Escucho voces pero estoy tan cansada que no tengo ganas de levantarme a saludar, últimamente teníamos muchas visitas: Emmett y Rosalie. Estaban siempre pendiente de nosotros.

—Hola, Bella.— susurra Esme al entrar a la sala, estoy completamente sorprendida ya que, por lo general, yo iba donde ellos a visitar.

—Hola, Esme.— sonrió intento levantarme pero ella corre a mi lado para impedir que me ponga de pie.—¿Edward los invitó?

—Si, estoy tan feliz. Aun me parece mentira escucharme la voz titubeante invitándonos a cenar esta noche.— los ojos de mi suegra brillan de felicidad.

—Para mi también es sorpresa. Con la única que logra conversar es con Alice.— lo busco pero solo estamos ella y yo en la habitación.

—Fue con Carlisle a auxiliar a Jasper que se ha quedado botado con el auto.— mi sonrisa es mas grande que mi cara, lo apuesto.

Tengo ganas de levantarme y brincar en un solo pie, bailar y cantar de felicidad ese era un gran avance en él, uno que he ansiado mucho ver.

—Me alegro.— susurro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Ya tienen el nombre?— pregunta Esme acariciando mi vientre, mi bebe se mueve pero siento una doble patada.

—Si, pero Edward no ha querido decir. Tengo miedo que se le ocurra ponerle un nombre raro. En el orfanato le puso a una niña Petronila… es tan loco.— Esme me mira risueña. Ella ama escuchar historias de Edward cuando era pequeño y yo disfruto contándole todo.

—¿Y aceptaron ese nombre?

—Era el engreído de la madre superiora. Todo lo que él quería, se hacía.

—Por lo menos fue querido.— sus ojos se aguaron al recordar que le arrebataron a su bebe de tan solo 3 meses de edad.

—Le falto el amor de sus padres pero ten por seguro que todavía no es tarde.— sostuve sus manos en medio de las mías.

—Me alegro que nos haya llamado. Me estaba desesperando mucho, por poco y yo sucumbía a los deseos de hablar con él.— asiento.

Nos pusimos a conversas más cosas sobre la bebe, hasta que llegaron todos a la casa, riendo y comentando como lograron retirar el auto del gran hueco que se había metido.

La cena fue amena, con la felicidad irradiando entre nosotros, tan solo faltaba mi chiquito para estar todos completos… pero desde que habíamos ido a casa, comprendimos que llorando a nuestro hijo no íbamos a solucionar las tristezas y que una personita venia al mundo necesitando de ambos padres.

**Epilogo.**

—Tenemos que hacerte cesárea, Bella. — me informo el medico entrando con unas enfermeras para prepararme.— Hay algo obstaculizando la salida del bebe.

—Lo que sea, doctor.— dijo Edward desesperado a mi lado.— Estaré a tu lado, mi amor.— susurro en no oído.

—Te amo.— dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¡Mira esto, Carlisle!— exclamo el medico mirando hacia la pantalla donde estaba nues…

—¿Por qué no lo vimos?— pregunto Carlisle asombrado.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ahí no había UN bebe, ¡habían DOS!

—¡Vamos a quirófano!— todos salieron corriendo, las enfermeras se volvieron locas a no alrededor alistando todo para la cesárea de emergencia que tenían que preparar.

Edward tuvo que salir un momento con Carlisle a informarle a la familia que estaba afuera esperando por noticias.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en el quirófano, con un médico preparando los implementos para hacer el corte y un Edward nervioso sosteniendo mis manos.  
Me daba la impresión que en cualquier momento iba a caer desmayado.

—Ya van a cortar.— susurro acariciando mi mejilla. Asentí.

Antes que pudiera abrir la boca, sentí cosquillas en mi vientre y luego escuche un gran chillido irrumpiendo el lugar.

—¡Es la niña!— exclamo el medico sosteniéndola en alto.

Se la dieron a Edward y él regreso a mi lado con la cosita más hermosa que había visto incluido mi pequeño bebe.

—Hola, Marie.— susurro Edward poniéndomela cerca para que pueda sostenerla.

—Elegiste mi segundo nombre.— exclame sorprendida.

—Tenía que devolverte el favor de ponerle a Anthony mi segundo nombre.— sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba.

—¡Un varoncito!— escuchamos un segundo chillido y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

¿Sera que Dios me estaba recompensando por todo lo que tuve que pasar?

Exclame plegarias en mi mente, agradeciendo por tanta bendición que me dio después de la tormenta.

—Anthony.— dijimos Edward y yo al pensar un nombre para nuestro hijo que había estado oculto por 9 meses.

Marie era una nena completamente hermosa, su cabello castaño, ojos grandes y saltones.  
Anthony… él era la copia de mi primer Anthony, mismos ojos, mismo color de cabello, mismo carácter, misma sonrisa.

¡Fin!

**N/A: Aquí el fin de este TS que ha significado tanto para mi. Gracias Yuriby por empujarme a continuarlo. Te lo dedico y espero que te sientas mejor.**

**Gracias a todos por esperar este fic que tanto les promocioné. No tengo más palabras.**

**Ya saben, los tomates se los recibe, así mismo como cualquier clase de comentario, si les gustó o no.**

**Ahora si, se acabaron los fics cortos, retomaré mis historias que están muy abandonadas. Cualquier cosa, informo en el grupo de Facebook, link en el perfil.**

**Besos,**

**MelLutz (L)**


End file.
